Fated
by Millii
Summary: Sakura a Hyuga mainhouse member stripped of her title & branded w the birdcage seal has returned to Konoha & for what reason?As our brains rack for possible ans.She has 1 goal but has change swayed our young kunoichi's mind from her purpose?or is it love?
1. Chapter 1

**Fated**

**

* * *

**

A/N: info...blah..blah

Team 7 !Namikaze Naruto!(change it) 17, Uchiha Sasuke 18 Uchiha Sai 18 Hatake Kakashi 24

Team 8 Hyuga Hinata 16, Aburame Shino 17, Inuzuka Kiba 17, Yuuhi Kurenai 26

Team 10 Yamanaka Ino 17 Nara Shikamaru 18, Akamichi Chioji 17, Sarutobi Asuma 27

Team Gai Tenten 18, Hyuga Neji 18, Rock Lee 18, Matio Gai 26

Haruno Sakura 17, Uchiha Itachi 22

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Traveling a long distance, a figure came to stop at huge bronze gates. **'Ah… Konohagakure, so many memories, has been 5 years?' **her voice filled with hidden malice.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" asked a shinobi guarding the gate.

The person stopped and looked blankly at the man. "I am visiting family." Showing him her papers with the letter to which the guard's eyes widened. He quickly let her pass.

The guard seems to shrink as she crossed the gates that protected the village** 'Peaceful…very peaceful. Wonder who the hokage is?'** she return from her thoughts when a flash of orange trampled her. The impact was strong and sent them rolling on the ground. Citizens and ninja alike shook their heads not minding what had just happen. Since she was on top of the boy she quickly stood up and dusted her clothes. The boy was still on the ground staring stupidly at her. She pulled him up unexpectedly due to their weight they almost tripped.

"Gee… thanks, I'm really sorry." she took a better look at him. He was wearing colors too bright for ninja. It was obviously shown since he had his leaf forehead protector securely tied around his head. The kid had blond hair and cobalt blue eyes it made her remember the former kage of leaf, Yodaime-sama.

"Hey Miss I haven't seen you around konoha? Are you new?" the boy asked too loudly.

She answered face cold and uninterested "Yes, I just arrived." He smiled at me and said "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll become the greatest Hokege!! Believe it!!" She looked at him. **'Minato?'** She never heard of such clan. "I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet you Minato-san." She bowed to him. He stared at her contemplating if he should ask or not. Then again "Um…why is your hair pink?" She thought how insolent the brat was. He was rude and he didn't know the proper manners of speaking. Her first impression of him, he was a total idiot.

She answered him "Family…Naruto-san, why were you running?" He looked shocked and screamed at her face. "Oh no…!!! I'm late!! See ya! Sakura-chan!" he dashed and sprinted off, angering passing civilians along the way.

He waved and ran faster. She continued to walk around taking in her surroundings. The place was not new to her. It was her village but she only saw the tall brick wall of the Hyuga estate. Her expression darkened; why she was summoned she had no clue. She was joyous to leave this place when she was young; fighting for her freedom she escaped from her captives, her aura turned deadly. They had no shame for an honorable family they would anything to keep their name.

She dreaded this day when they let her free she knew it was in their favor. They were pleased that a nuisance like her was gone. She was very young when she left at the tender age of twelve and fresh from the academy. They were hoping she would die out in the wild since they did not use the cursed seal. From starvation, killed by untamed beasts or rogue ninja they didn't care. They called for her just a few weeks ago, the pain she felt was clear, after a mass of dead corpse were found and identified. Their deaths linked to her. Yes, she did kill them not from the lack amusement but was a necessity to her survival. They messed up her campsite so she took care of them thou disemboweling their limbs and torturing them, she went too far.

Her pace was steady not in a rush, why should she? They called for her not the over way around. She was not in favor of coming back. She set her eyes on another iron gate, her destination. The place she wished to burn to the ground.

Hardening her façade, she had meditated for days, dawn till dusk. She needed to clear her mind. Her clouding emotions would only worsen her predicament and such emotions could blind her reasoning and logical thinking.

She stood there before the grand complex. The guard stared at her with a very intimidating look, the byakugan as an added bonus and his body was tense. "Will you let me in or do I have to prove something?" She said void of her emotions.

She stared back at him with more intensity and he seems to freeze by the look of her eyes. He staggered while opening the gate. 'Pathetic'

* * *

She was escorted by two members of the clan. They were watching her and their body language flashing out that she was dangerous and not to be trusted while she was calmly taking strides. They led her to the west wing were the main branch stayed. The wing was more striking with its elaborate designs. Truly amazing if seen by outsiders but she had been here and quickly vanished that thought in her mind.

They stopped at a particular room and from the feeling of dread and hatred she felt. The person inhabiting the room was most likely be the clan head, Hyuga Hiashi.

"I am pleased that you have returned. I trust your journey was eventful." He said voice full of mocking echoed in the small study. "While you are here I have some errands for you to accomplish. –A brief nod- You see I am disappointed that our heiress does not show potential and you are more than capable of teaching her-" He ordered. "-but if you see no growth in your guidance, inform me and we will make preparations."

He looked at the girl. "Hai, Lord Hyuga." she said blankly. He seemed pleased and she continued "If she has no potential then why train her, Hiashi-sama? Do you not have another daughter to name as heiress?" He looked quite taken back by her question but answered none the less "She may not be what I have in mind but I am willing enough to give her a second chance. -Her eye brows rose- Either way she has shown some progress for sometime."

She nodded understanding his reason and with a quick bow. "If that is all, I wish to leave the compound for a few hours."

He nodded "You may, return before noon. We have a meeting and things need to be discussed in the clan council for your return."

He looked at his subordinate softening his gaze. "I appreciate it, Hiashi-sama." She smirked at him making his face stone cold then drawled "Things have changed since I was here. I do not have intentions of staying -he chucked slightly while her entire visage tightened- I detest you and everyone in his clan for what you have done to me and my mother. You may have the upper hand but I have my ways. Good day Hiashi-sama" She stood up and left the room.

Leaving the Main branch wing Sakura walked past Hyuga members. Younger ones held a more curiosity and arrogantly held their head high. She scoffed at them. They were naive not knowing the inner workings of their own can such ignorance will kill them when they face the true world of ninjas. The older members had shocked expressions on their faces. They were not expecting her to be a live and importantly back especially here with them. She just greeted them with nods using what little respect she had for them.

She stopped at a particular section of the east wing where the branch house members resided. A servant was there and her assumption was that the person was waiting for her. She led them to the sleeping quarters. The rooms look old and worn out from the years they stood but still sturdy with a traditional style common in the compound. Opening the door she was studied the room. It looked ordinary and very boring with cream covered walls, a bed near the window and a mahogany dresser. Another door she could see that it was leading to a bathroom.

She left her room and went to another location still connected to the vast acre of land the Hyugas own.

**Knock …knock…knock…**

Sakura waited for a few minutes before a flustered maid opened the door. The servant said after bowing "She is waiting for you in the garden."

Sakura went in the sophisticatedly fashioned lounge. Looking at the décor and furnishing she felt wistful** 'all too familiar…'** When she neared the door leading to the veranda someone voiced a "come in", Sakura smirk feeling very fond of the speaker and commented "You were expecting me Obaa-chan?"

The garden was very simple. There were some bushes acting as a fence and a bamboo fountain making sounds as it falls and rises. The older woman sitting on a mat smiled making her look five years younger, "My, my, you have grown and yes I knew you would arrived eventually so will you be staying here now?"

Sakura stopped and made a thinking pose. Her hand brushing back and forth her chin, "Hn…" Her grandmother frowned. She said softly evidently not comfortable with the topic, "Well, I can't stop you. Come, come let me look at you."

She fussed at how her little girl grew. She even made some teary noises while Sakura redden slightly at how her grandmother was acting. When she as small she was usually teased and always came running to her obaa-chan after. Now she grew in all the right places with a more than the average size making other girls green with jealousy. Her eyes are of a darker shade of forest green but not pupil less like the Hyugas since she uses a powerful genjutsu to hide it and her hair also grew longer. It reached down to her lower back with a lighter shade of cherry blossom. Though she never seems to care for attention preferring silence from any kind of noise, "You know me too well Obaa-chan." She smiled, "Sit-", Sakura complied wholeheartedly, "- I missed you very much, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the older women across the table, where they sat. She had a contented and a generally happy expression plastered on her wrinkled face. "I know." she answered sincerely. She loved her grandmother, to her she was the only person in that compound she could call family.

* * *

Flash 

An old woman looked at a little girl sobbing "Now, now, Saku-chan don't let them get to you. They're just jealous." The little girl looked up and hiccupped, "Obaa-chan…"

Flash

A 4 year old Sakura was listening to the clan meeting outside the hall when she hears shouting, "JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN'T USE HER BYAKUGAN!!! SHE IS KYOKO'S DAUGHTER, SHE SHOW SO MUCH POTENTIAL LIKE HER MOTHER!!!" then everything went quiet.

Flash

"Obaa-chan, tell me more about kaa-san?"

Flash

"'baa-chan, 'baa-chan, I did it! Look!!!"

* * *

"Obaa-chan, I'm leaving the compound to buy some supplies, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

She shakes her head, "I can't we have to make preparations and there is also a meeting this afternoon. You should try and find something nice to wear." Sakura nodded though a little disappointed then stood up, "It's nice seeing you again, Obaa-chan. I'll be back by 3." She left the houses and went directly to the entrance.

'**I should roam around while I have a chance' **

Sakura walked out the gate and smirk at the guard. **'Heh' **

It's been 3 hours and Sakura was almost finished with her shopping. She bought a few dozen iron Kunais. She already had a katana safely hidden in her room. It was an heirloom from her father. She found it before she left the village five years ago while trying to escape the Hyuga guards. It was beautiful and had a very sharp edge while the hilt was uniquely designed with a yin and yang symbol. She found a matching wakizashi with it and always kept them with her in battle or not. She chose a few changes of clothing. She got everything she needed except for something formal. **'I hate shopping for Kimonos. I'll do it later.'** She stopped when she heard shouting across the street in a ramen bar. **'Hey is that Naruto, figures. He's so loud'** she must have been standing here since Naruto waved at her and shouted "SAKURA-CHAN!!! OVER HERE!" and on cue her stomach grumbled.

Coming over she took a seat left of Naruto, nearest to the wall. Looking at the old man behind the counter and ordered, "One Seafood Ramen, please. Nice seeing you again, Naruto-san." She greeted while he was apparently inhaling his ramen. Sakura made a face. It was disgusting. The ramen's soup was dripping down his chin and the noodles were sticking to is face. She kept on staring at him, devouring his ramen like a person who hasn't eaten for days. She stopped looking at him when she noticed his teammates staring at her.

Naruto stopped and introduced us, "Oh! Um…Sakura-chan these are my teammates, Saske-teme, Sai-teme, and Kakashi-sensei." She nodded "Haruno Sakura." "Dobe" said Sasuke.

She looked at them 'Copy ninja Kakashi and Uchihas' Kakashi asked her, "I haven't seen you for a long time, Sakura-chan" She gave him a little smile, happy to see him again. "I just arrived here, Kakashi-san."

Now Sai asked, "You know each other? What village do you come from?" She touched her bandaged forehead and didn't feel any metal plate. She remembered that her leaf headband was left here when she ran out of the village.

"Konoha-", Naruto shouted "But I never saw you here?" she got irritated "-let me finish. Thank you, I left 5 years ago."

"Ah…I this will be amusing," Kakashi murmured to himself. They glanced at the jonin while he was trying to ignore them. Read his precious little orange book. Naruto asked again, "How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" She didn't give him an answer but looked out to the sky. She remembered the time, finishing her ramen quickly then paid for it. Not glancing at them when she stepped out the ramen bar. "Hn, nice meeting you but I have to go."

When she left she could feel their gazes of confusion, irritation, ignorance and amusement but paid no heed to them. She signed and returned to her frustrating search for formal wear, directly walking to the shopping district of Konoha.

When she was gone they faced Kakashi. "You'll see…" then he disappeared only leaving smoke. "Kakashi-sensei didn't pay!!"

* * *

After an excruciating 30 minutes of searching Sakura finally found a store that sold those retched clothing…**cough**…

**Ding…**

It was an old boutique by the looks of it. It had a lot of clothing, racks and rack of them. She searched for a few minutes, getting aggravated. Finally, a woman in her mid 40s came to her. "Do you need help?" she offered. Sakura was trying to choose in her mind on the variety of ways on burning the store with all the Kimonos together and said dryly to the store owner, "That would be greatly appreciated." The lady smiled at her.

"You seem quite irked," She stated through her search. Sakura admitted bitterly, "I am against dressing up." She laughs more, "You have a dry sense of humor—oh! This would look good on you." She pulls one out.

She gave Sakura a viridian colored kimono with a red lining, some brown colored cherry blossoms around the edges and a black obi with the matching print. It felt very soft and delicate under her fingers. "Try it on." She gestured Sakura to a changing screen. She seems delighted of her choice when Sakura came out. The lady gave some hair accessories while Sakura changed back.

Sakura was handing her money but she refused, saying "Consider it as a gift, your company was enough. You remind me of myself when I was young."

Sakura tried to protest but the lady gave her a look clearly stating she won't change her mind. Sighing in defeat and Sakura held her purchases and thanked her.

* * *

On her way home she took a path though the forest since there were less people and it was a shorter trek but after a few branches she heard metal clanking and some chakra spikes. There were a few stray weapons especially kunai and shuriken. Sakura activated her Byakugan simultaneously veins protrude from the side of her eyes giving her a very intimidating look.

Her eyes became silver as the genjutsu wavered slightly. She rarely uses her byakugan since it causes too much of a fuss in the main branch. She can't measure the range of distance she could possible extend it but the sting was an indicator. Her analytical mind helped her think logically in battle so she could quickly predict movements and make specific strategy for countering her enemy. Perfect chakra control was an added bonus making her simplest techniques deadly and making her an even deadlier tool.

The Hyuga main branch was afraid that she would betray them like her mother and give away secrets so the cursed seal was placed on her forehead when she was five even though she did come from the higher house. She was branded a branch member that day. She hated the seal. It was used many times. She couldn't count how many but it hurt like sebons punctured on your skull. It made her lose consciousness from too much pain and once brought her to comatose state, landing her in the care of medics and staying in the hospital. It had one good out come it made her immune to pain that others would be screaming or rather be killed.

Sakura was placed in the deepest part of the east wing. It was her cage. She was locked there and seals were placed around to keep her in that room. A servant would regularly bring her food and bath her. Once the regular servant who came to her didn't show, the next day another brought her meals but together with some members from the main and branch house. They were very tense and had their weapons ready. They came and went. She was truly alone in her prison. There were not many visitors only the occasional bird lands on the high window, her grandmother and her new servant.

Then, she realized that her cell smelt like blood the day but she was still too young to understand what she did. She only remembered the feeling of delight like when her grandmother brought some sweets when she visits. After a few weeks, Sakura grew found of her servant, no her friend, new and only friend. Her name was Aya and was three years older than her. She was nice and told her stories about everything. Sakura was naturally curious so they would talk for hours and hours until it was time for her to retire to bed. One day Sakura asked Aya more questions then their conversation landed to why she was here. Aya couldn't answer. She honestly didn't know but why she was assigned to this task she told Sakura. That night the day before she first visited the cell the Hyuga guard heard a woman screaming and found her body. Her face was pale and her expression was twisted into a silent scream that promised extreme pain and anguish. Her blood was smeared on the white walls and her carcass was lazy flung near the door, head detached. Sakura was horrified when she herd this, She asked who could have done such a heartless act. Aya was silently contemplating whether to tell the young girl she was the murderer. She did tell Sakura, who was wide-eye.

She killed the first servant, her first kill. It was a disastrous incident and everything was buzzing.

Now, she understood what she did. What she is and what became of her. A demon, an experiment, a bastards insane dream turned reality.

* * *

Flash

In the grand hall, voices could be heard, "She should not be trained, and she is a daughter of a traitor! She should be place in the cell to rot!"

Another voice could be heard "Just because her mother has disobeyed us does not mean her child would do the same. She would be useful to us in the future"

"Are you planning on keeping that…_**thing**_! She'd be the death of us."

"She will be dealt with accordingly; the seal has been branded on her forehead."

"She must not know of what had happened to _**her. **_It will make things complicated as they already are…burn then and don't leave any evidence. Make a decree, no one must speak or mention anything about _**her**_."

End Flash

* * *

Sakura neared the sound, concealing her chakra to a minimum amount. She saw some people practicing but what caught her eye, was a girl with bluish-purple hair. She was using her byakugan while fighting so Sakura carefully moved closer since the girl named Hinata could see her with the dojutsu.

Sakura was impressed with her technique. 'It's well maneuvered but still has a flaw.' "That is enough, Hinata, you did well today. See you tomorrow." Her sensei told her while talking about her improvements She left but Hinata stayed to continue practicing. **'I should introduce myself.**'

Sakura smirk and slowly released her chakra. Hinata was quick to notice the chakra and looked around the training field.

"You know… that technique is very remarkable." Sakura said while she stepped inside the clearing. Hinata was shock at the signature of the chakra since it was high and the person was probably an enemy, Hinata never saw her before and she didn't wear any hitai-ate. Hinata took it as a threat and raised her kunai. "Who are you?" She asked in a quivering voice.

Sakura could sense how tense she was. "No worries you'll find out sooner. Your leaving your self venerable for attack when you finish your…" She looks confused. "Your flaws, my dear, its quiet noticeable," Sakura could feel another presence nearing them so she left hastily to prevent any more distractions since it was almost three o'clock, she curse for taking too many detours.

Hinata stared at the figure having doubts. Then after a while Neji appeared. "Hinata-sama, are you alright? Who was that?"

Hinata looked down, "I don't know, Neji-nii-san." "Did she do anything to you?" "No, um…ano…Neji-nii-san, what are you doing here?" "Hiashi-sama asked me to look for you. Let's go." They raced to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"You're late." Sakura scowled. "Side tracked." The older woman looked at her grandchild, displeased then said, "Follow me."

We walked out of the house to a much larger building; people were passing them going inside and minding their own business. She followed her Obaa-chan into a hall but stayed at the back. The room was slowing filling with people from both houses. The tension was high but people were indifferent. She saw Hiashi-sama walking in front with some elders including Obaa-chan tailing him. They sat at their respected seats. **'I wonder what it is about.'** Hiashi-sama silenced us and spoke.

She was silently brooding at the back. She hated meeting. They were boring, useless and tend to cause more trouble than fixing their problems. She was trying not to fall a sleep. Clan politics were of no importance to her. It was solely about their status, missions, relations, conflicts, and other oh-so-important matters.

"There is some information about the incoming spring tournament we would like you to be well-aware. The competition will start 2 weeks before the spring festival that is 2 months from this day. Train and be ready, clans round Konoha and a selected few will compete in arranged fights but the match up is still classified at the moment."

Murmurs, comments and questions were getting louder and this time Obaa-chan raised her hand. The voices died down. "We have a banquet this evening for gathering clans so might as well be informed." She looked at Hiashi, he nodded, "Haruno Sakura has returned to Konoha." Then more murmurs could be herd.

"She's that Kyoko-sama's daughter."

"I heard she's powerful."

"We will win the tournament for sure."

"I wonder what she looks like."

"They say she has a different kind of byakugan."

"No way!"

"They say she killed a whole group of missing-nin or something they were able to track her."

"But she left years ago."

"I know."

Sakura sight, **'I really hate clan meetings'** after an agonizing hour. Hiashi-sama finally ended the dull meeting, "I want Neji, Hinata as well as Sakura-san to stay we would like to discuss a few matters."

When my name was called members looked around and spotted me at the back. They all looked at me but I could care less and glared at them. Some glared back and others only stared more. Hiashi dismissed them and slowly they filed out and left the hall and prepared for the banquet held at the Hokage's Tower.

She straitened her posture and walked to the front where they were standing. Bowing, her face was unreadable, "Hiashi-sama, Elders…Hinata." She looked at me frozen; Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his daughter's tenseness and spoke, "As you have been told earlier that you are to train Hinata for the preceding 2 month before the competition as well as joining it yourself." Sakura nodded and looked at Hinata again I smirked then smiled, "I'll speak with you tomorrow at breakfast, Hinata-sama."

She fidgeted with her fingers. Hiashi looked at Neji, "Neji, you will join them if you are willing—he scowled— and you will escort Sakura tonight." she glared at him **'prick'** then Obaa-chan broke our stare. "Come now we must get ready, the meeting is over." Sakura stood up and took one last bowed then went out with her grandmother.

When we were gone Hiashi spoke to Neji, "Keep an eye on them while they train. I don't completely trust her."

* * *

Neji kept thinking. His uncle was being up tight and too paranoid the woman was not that intimidating. She didn't look that powerful to train Hinata, his cousin was getting better at being a konoichi and they were getting along now. She doesn't even have the byakugan but he was curious about the bandages wrapped around her wide forehead and the odd pink hair. Was she even a Hyuga? She stood out like a sore thumb with her unusual coloring…pink hair…it was ridiculous and her eyes. Her genetics where different from them so she must be hired, yes, paid to help Hinata train. He also could not find and forehead protector on her, then he heard a voice "You know Hyuga if you keep walking like that you'll hit the post." He snapped back to reality, a few inches before crashing to post. He colored slightly but masked quikly, "hn…I'll pick you at 6:30." Regaining his posture, he walked to the direction of his room to change for the party.

Sakura laughed inwardly,** 'This will be very interesting.**' At least she had something for amusement in this hell hole. The mirth in her eyes was evident under the glowing moonlight as she headed to her grandmother's room to get ready.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." She looked at the mirror. The kimono fitted her well. The color was a perfect contrast to her hair and skin. Well, who would look good when they viciously scrubbed her skin red, twisting and knotting her hair in elaborate buns or curls, the brushing was painful too. Appling so many oils and creams on her hair, face and body. The make up was constantly retouched or changed since she looked like a clown but in the end they only glazed her lips with a nude colored gloss. They took so long in dressing her. After a few layers, the servants had to adjusts and tuck them in place. There was a lot of pulling involved. The outcome was a pretty pissed Sakura looking very demented and ready to rip anything apart though she looked stunning in her kimono. Her grandmother joked on how she was able to find the garment, knowing the girl hated dressing up.

Lastly her grandmother placed the hair piece given by th shop owner together with the kimono. She padded Sakura's hand and smiled at her, "There, all done. Wait for Neji at the foyer."

Sakura looked at her in puzzlement, "Aren't we going together?" "Yes, we are but you will be introduced properly to the Clan Lords and the other important people since you are my granddaughter thus you are of status." Sakura sighed for the fiftieth time. "Fine, I will." She was almost out the door when her grandmother spoke," Try to look interested, Sakura, just for tonight?"

"Fine," she walk to the entrance but didn't wait for long Neji being trained from young in etiquette and propriety was standing in front of the door looking very dashing wearing his cream Hyuga robes.

Neji was very bored while waiting for Sakura to appear. Why do women take too long in getting dressed? When he heard footsteps he took back what he said earlier. He stood and here she was in all her beauty. He wasn't able to speak. She looked magnificent. She faced me and gave a radiant smile Neji could feel his face flush but kept it down.

"Good evening, Neji-san, shall we leave?" She asked me. He nodded. They left and headed for the Tower, Neji kept sneaking glances at his escort. They stopped at the entrance and both nodded to each other. They went inside.

People seem to stop and stare at the young couple at the threshold. They acknowledge the young man with nods and waves. They were allured at the mysteriousness and secrecy that surrounded the woman. She seems to attract most of the attention albeit her name was not known by most but the air around her was intoxicating. The seeping moonlight only adds to her enthralling appearance.

Then the voice of the Hokage shrouded the hall, "Finally, I have a chance to see you in person Sakura." Sarutobi mused. "I as well Hokage-sama." I bowed. "I hope your stay here will be pleasant." He turned to Neji. He stated, grinning, "You should be prepared,—", confusion crossed Neji's face, he continued, amused greatly,"—your companion will be the center of commotion, by the looks of it." He said exaggerating his point by looking around.

Neji followed the gaze of the hokage while looking around he understood their leader said. Most of the guests, mainly the male population was still looking at Sakura, more like ogling, mouths wide open. Not that he denied that she didn't look good but he growled inwardly.

Sakura was ignoring obvious stares she was receiving. She some what got separated with Neji in the crowd, pushing and sliding with cat-like grace. She managed to see a familiar face. She was about to call him but she tensed, "How long has it been, Sa-ku-ra…," a low husky baritone voice reached her ears.

**

* * *

**

Okay I rewrote this. Is it okay? I hope it's little better than the old one.

Please leave a **Review!! **(Notes, suggestions, questions, reactions, criticism) It makes me eager to write more and knowing that people care about what they are reading and what to help the author (me) improve it. Teehee…

**Millii**


	2. Chapter 2

Millii: It took so long to write this I had to keep on studying. We had a lot of tests and activities. I wanted to post this before I go to Boracay. Haha…please REVIEW.

It's officailly NejiXSakura

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto…

"Speaking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She shivered as the warm breath hit the back of her neck giving her goose bumps. Sakura recognized that voice. The annoying, oh so mighty, I'm better than you and I've got a ten foot pole shoved in my ass since birth thought she couldn't deny it, it felt nice.

She was feeling an uncommon shroud of happy and dreadful emotions. Of all the people she knew before, why him? She placed a happy façade on and turned to face him, "Uchiha…Itachi"

She almost growled while the said man smirked, "Now on the last name basis, Haruno?" She was trying to act pleasantly just for the sake of the party. She did make a promise to her grandmother and she intended to keep it. She kept repeating the mantra in her mind. It's only for tonight; you can get the bastard back tomorrow. Play it cool and don't loose control. You can handle it. She grinned she loved revenge and the Uchiha intentionally or not will receive the end of her beatings.

She 'hmped' and stood straighter, "Well, Uchiha, you gotten more unbearable." He made a face. Biting her bottom lip from outwardly laughing and possible embarrassing herself in front of a crowd of important people especially the Uchiha pouting, looking like a five year old not getting any candy standing in front of her.

He bent down and whispered to her ear; "You've gotten more beautiful as well." Her reaction was priceless. Relinquishing the small victory Itachi teased, "Aw, little Sakura-chan outgrew her _large_ forehead." She just ignored the Uchiha. Getting used to his presence now that she's back and knowing he's just teasing her and deliberately making her mad.

From the lack of response, Itachi flicked and poked her forehead, getting irritated of his jabbing she slapped his hand away. Sakura was slowly losing her cool. Her face was slowly twisting into a deep frown and her eyebrows were twitching. Itachi enjoying her displeasure started to grin.

They both have a lot of things in common and knowing each other of years. They hated attending formal parties such as these banquets the Hokage hosts.

He allowed himself to wonder. There was another question plaguing his mind. He was not expecting her back after all that she'd been through. He found himself frowning she shouldn't be here they would do things to her again. Sakura almost died once in his arms. He always tried to forget that incident. He obviously didn't like remembering it. The details were to clear and kept replaying in his mind like a broken record.

She was trying to escape out of the village to her freedom but the Hyugas were able to catch her. They used that cursed seal to keep her from moving by inflicting pain.

She was writhing on the ground and her screams were chilling. He heard them, loud and clear while returning from his mission with anbu. He rushed to where he could hear her using his senses. He quickly sprinted. She was lying there on the ground lifeless and torn. Her eyes were dull and she was anticipating her death not finding the strength to try and fight back or to preserve her life. He carefully picked her up, avoiding her wounds from bleeding more. She was losing blood fast and her pulse was close to nothing, faint. He rushed her to the hospital fearing for her life, not caring if the Hyuga members were shouting at him to leave her alone.

They cashed after him until the commotion reached the Hokage's ears. He was enraged. Their Kage sent nins to help the rushing Uchiha.

At the end of the day, Uchiha Itachi sported a few bruises, cuts, little internal bleeding from protecting Sakura, one of his close friends. He was drained, resting on the hospital bed nearest Sakura just watching her. She was fine, breathing deeply still sleeping and in dreamland. If he had not found her she would have died.

The Hokage ordered Sakura to be separated and kept out of reach from the Hyuga clan. The Hokage took pity on the girl so he placed her under protection of a jonin, Hatake Kakashi. With all connections cut, she would be given a new identity together with her new life. The Hyugas were neutral on the idea. No reactions were received so the Hokage took tabs and kept on observing.

Sakura was wondering what was on his mind. His eyes were unfocused and he was rigid.

He had this natural grace and character, praised and admired for his amazing skills. He was truly an embodiment of a perfect ninja, loyal, strong, genius.

She was fighting a blush from rising to her cheeks and took the moment to compose herself. She just checked him out, not good.

Itachi's smirk widened, "Like what you see? Hmm..."

"Ah…mm…,"she was shuttering, unable to construct coherent sentences and turning red from embarrassment. He caught her staring at him, "Sakura?"

She was praising the heavens for her savior. **'Thank you!! Neji!!'**

Neji looked for Sakura, trying to find her. They were separated because of the massive number of guests. He wanted to talk to her, get information. He finally found her near the corner of the room. He saw her speaking with Itachi. Did they know each other? When? The Uchiha was smirking and looking very amused. It gave him an unsettling feeling. He was also curious since Sakura was flustered. Something must be going on between them. Knowing the Uchiha, Itachi doesn't openly indulge in conversations only when it was a matter of great importance that he would even talk. He preferred to be left alone and given privacy.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga"

They both glared.

Sakura tugged Neji's arm. He looked at her, heavily glaring and slightly irritated. Sakura hurriedly excused them, "It is pleasant seeing you again, Uchiha-san." Before he could respond they both turned around and headed to the other side of the room leaving Itachi to himself.

Neji was staring at Sakura from the corner of his eye, tired of his obvious gaze she asked, "Yes, Neji?" He answered smoothly not letting his curiosity show, "Past acquaintances?" Sakura knew this was coming so she answered discreetly, hinting him to drop the subject, "Yes, with long history." She didn't like people prying her and she didn't feel like giving Neji the info on her and Itachi's relationship where there is practically nothing going on between them besides he was bound to know about it. The gossipmongers in Konoha spread hearsay like wild fire in record time. So she thought why bother?

Neji was quite interested of their relationship but didn't question more. He didn't like her to feel uncomfortable or more likely too guarded. It would make his chances of information gathering more difficult. He needed to keep tabs on her, Hiashi ordered him to. He changed the subject and they chatted like they were old acquaintances.

They were enjoying their conversation too immersed that Sakura and Neji didn't notice the envious or angry stares directed their way. Neji wasn't aware of his closeness to Sakura. She didn't notice their close proximity. They were close enough that their shoulders would occasionally touch while they continue to banter and out wit each other.

They finally reached a group of people. They were causing a loud uproar. Consisting of ten people they were a large group. Sakura could hear their chattering though Naruto's voice pierced the whole room when he shouted; "Neji, you made it!!"

They all glanced at the pair, but more on the unknown female accompanying Neji. They were bursting with questions and getting noisier. Neji was not known for accepting female company. He didn't date nor had any slight indication of attraction to the opposite sex. The only females around him were his relatives and teammates.

Both Neji and Sakura glared at Naruto, who was very oblivious and who happily marched up to meet them. Naruto stood in front of the pair effectively blocking their way, "Hey Sakura-chan, meet my friends." He was very cheerful and jubilant. Naruto was practically skipping. Inside his head, Naruto was laughing menacingly. He was proud of himself, very proud. Kukuku…ku…

He started to talk but before Naruto utter anything a guy wearing green spandex, having a bowl shaped hairdo, and very thick eyebrows neared Sakura. "My fair lady may I know your name, your youthfulness glows brightly in the moon light. I am the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee."

Before Sakura could answer Neji cut in, "Lee stop it."

"Oh!! Neji-san I didn't see you. I was just asking the lady beside you her name."

"Lee, you're bothering her." Then a girl in buns spoke sweetly, "Sorry about that he is always speaks that way, I'm Ten-Ten."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan don't listen to busy-brows he's annoying."

"You're worse, Dobe."

"Shut up, teme, Anyway this is Sakra-chan." Naruto pointed from left to right, "You already know Sai and Sasuke-teme here, the girl with buns is ten-ten. Next to her are busy-brow, lazy-ass, Dog-boy with Akamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Ino."

They nodded.

"Haruno Sakura." Then the girl named Ino asked, "Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes" Sakura answered if it was the simplest thing in the world. She got dragged by the girls while Neji talked with the guys.

Kiba then teased, "Hey Hyuga your date is hot!" He whistled, checking Sakura out and lecherously grinning. "Yeah" Naruto butted in. "I didn't know you knew Sakura-chan."

Neji didn't like Kiba before when he "accidentally" harasses Hinata and now he hated him more when he looks at Sakura like a piece of meat. He wanted to pull out the dog-boy's eyeballs using sebon and beat him till he would begged and cry like a baby. He labeled Sakura as his charge, under his watch since he was tasked to keep an eye on her. Try as he might, he kept his straight poker face but his blood boiled hot while looking at those lowlifes who shamelessly ogle at his Sakura. He shakes his head wondering where that came from. He just didn't like the way they treated women, Neji hopelessly defended himself.

"Yeah, you look good Sakura-chan!!" Conversations we exchanged in the group and a lot of fighting between Naruto and Kiba as well as Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other.

Sakura was fitting in well. She got to know them better. They were easy to read. She thought that Ino, a ditzy blond who loved to date and all other feminine pastimes. She loves to play matchmaker but has problems with her own love interest. Ten-ten, just Ten-ten loves weapons and dubbed as "the weapon mistress". She is very down to earth and the total opposite of Ino who is girly beyond compare. Ten-ten keeps things simple but some accuse her on being a tomboy. Sakura wasn't that oblivious and was very much aware of the heated glares she received or sly acting from the weapon specialist but decided to just ignore Ten-ten's advances on intimidating her. It didn't waver her the slightest bit. She knew why and it was because of her "date" more likely forced escort. Lastly Hinata, Sakura already knew from the files she read but Sakura noticed something new about her. She would twiddle with her fingers or blush red until she faints whenever Naruto talks to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hinata likes Naruto. "So Sakura-chan where do you come from?" Ino asked.

"Well, I recently got back. I'm from Konoha." Ten-ten continued, "I haven't seen you around here?" She looked suspiciously at Sakura.

"I left for five years."

Then Hinata asked timidly, "Why did you leave Sakura-chan?" Sakura was reluctant to answer, "I needed to get away from the clan since my mother died. It was very difficult with all the pressure and I needed air, Hinata-sama." She looked very remorseful, her voice held bitterness and regret. It made Hinata lower her head. She murmured an apology too Sakura. "A ninja's life is filled with so much misery." Ino said dramatically. It was a little comical that a spotlight directly hit Ino who was trying to lighten up the dreary atmosphere. Ten-ten snorted, "Ino that was pathetic."

"It's fine Hinata-sama. You should know about that matter anyway."

They all raised an eyebrow at my title to Hinata's name, the guy's included. They were interested expect for the Hyugas. Then Sasuke asked, "What clan do you belong too, Sakura, I never heard of a Haruno before."

Naruto butted in, "Why do you call Hinata-chan, Hinata-sama?"

They all listened to her even Neji was curious. He asked himself if she was a Hyuga then why Haruno?

"I belong to the Hyuga clan— some understood but more were confused—my mother was a Hyuga while my father was a Haruno. I kept my father's surname."

Sai asked, "You don't have the Byakugan, Sakura-san." She smirked at them not saying anything.

There were a lot of questions running through their heads while Naruto, Kiba, Ino were bombarding her the others were wondering.

She was quite enjoying herself. The celebration was lively and there was no one pestering her not true there was the occasional Naruto, Lee with his youthful vigor, Ino and Ten-ten. She met some old acquaintances like Kakashi, Kurenai, other shinobi, some other clan heads and annoying anonymous males who were dragging her patients with their stupid questions and declarations.

She was contented that the other Uchiha was not around or near her. She was spacing out until Naruto mentioned the spring tournament. It got her interested

"Hey guys are you joining the tournament this spring?"

There were a lot of yes and nods given. "Hey lets train together." He suggested. Ino and ten-ten were looking at Sakura. She coolly met their gazes. "Sakura-chan, I want a spar with you." Ten-ten said excitedly. She wanted to fight someone new. Ino interjected, "—hey me too!!"

She raised an elegant brow in amusement, "hn…" That would be very interesting. She hasn't fought since the incident with the forest with the slaughtered rogue ninjas. She was giddy.

Neji noticed this. He neared her, "I want a spar tomorrow, Sakura-san. I want to see why Hiashi-sama wanted you to train Hinata-sama."

They looked at Neji then Sakura and lastly, Hinata. "What! You're training Hinata-chan." Naruto and Ino exclaimed.

"Do you deem me incapable, Neji-san?" Sakura started. She enjoyed teasing and bickering with the so called Hyuga genius. He was a quick thinker like her and has good logic. She liked him even though they met just hours before.

"No, I merely want to test you since people seem to regard you highly," He rebutted.

The group was watching the simple exchange of words. It was baffling them that Neji was very open to a new comer like Sakura. Naruto had a sly grin in his face. Ino and Hinata were worried, looking over to Tenten who was busy glaring at Sakura.

She was jealous. She asked herself why? How? Sakura just met Neji and they were talking like they new each other for ages. She was Neji's teammate from genin to chunin. They were good friends. They still had weekly spars. She had feeling for him since they were young. Tenten was happy that Neji was impassive and that he didn't like females pestering him…_his fangirls_ so to speak. She was comforted that the women he interacted with were only his family, their group of friends and occasionally some mission teammates since he was jonin. Ino was not interested in Neji. She was vying attention from another genius. Hinata was Neji's cousin, all said. He only talked when needed during missions. She didn't think this would happen. She needed to do something and fast.

Kiba interrupted Sakura who was still having an exchange of ideas with Neji and Sasuke who surprisingly joined their conversation. He mentioned that he like talking to normal people and these idiots were making him lose his sanity with their insane rambling. Kiba asked, "Hey, Sakura what's your rank?"

"Is there a requirement, Inuzuka?" She replayed stoically. They were underestimating her. She asked herself was it because of the pink hair? She wasn't joking people tend to think less of her because she looks innocent. She accepted that and used it to her advantage. It's their loss. Her enemies always had a surprised look before she ends their lives. She learned long ago to look underneath the underneath a valuable lesson from her guardian, Kakashi.

"She is the same as me," they stood shocked from hearing the open declaration while some were able to keep their faces emotionless. "I was hoping you would disappear or better cease to exist." Itachi appeared with Kakashi, highly amused at what Sakura just said. "Yo", Kakashi greeted.

"You're joining the tournament" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What is it to you?" Sakura was getting angry. "Do you still think of me as a little girl who needs saving?" Itachi was a little taken back while Kakashi whistled lowly.

"It is everything to me, Sakura-_chan_." They were every confused while Kakashi was chuckling.

"You guys should get used to this. They've been at it since they've met." He always enjoyed it when Sakura and Itachi fought. It was always the case between Sakura and Itachi. When ever they would come close there seems to be an on going battle of wit and an array of different insult they would throw at one another. People would usually blame the bad blood between the two prestigious clans. It was only half of it.

He wasn't a sadist but it reminded him of the past.

He admitted bitterly he was getting old, if you count being 24 old but his life experience was beyond his age. Back to the point, He watched these kids grow he was there when they were at the brick of death or simply eating a steaming bowl of Ramen. It made him remember, to always cherish life and not waste a minute of it. Fate was cruel. It could whisk away a loved one without you noticing. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head _kids_…

Flash back

Sakura was heading to her favorite training spot. She love that place it was located deep in the forest. She could always just use the Hyuga training ground but this place was better. **Less trouble…**, she thought.

It was a clearing surrounded by large trees perfect for practicing her Byakugan related techniques her mother taught her. **Kaa-san…said never to give up. **

She had to show those elders what she was capable of. They always brush her off. They didn't care. That irritated her.

Arriving at her spot, Sakura's mood darkened. Someone was in her **spot**!! She stomped to the clearing face growing red. Then…**swoosh**!!

She used her kunai to block a well aimed shuriken. She looked at the person who threw the projectile. Anger clearly written on her face!!

"WHO ARE—"

"It's just a kid" a boy older than her shouted back at his companion.

"WHAT I'M NOT JUST A KID I'M A NIINJA!!" Sakura yelled back.

The older boy looked at her his companion nearing them, "Shisui, what taking you so long."

"Sorry, Itachi, the kids got some attitude."

"Deal with it," he deadpanned. Shisui sighed looking— ducking from Sakura's kunai.

"Wow, kid you almost got me."

"What are you two doing in my spot!!" Sakura shrieked. "Your spot," Shisui shouted back.

"I don't see your name anywhere," The guy named Itachi said.

"Yes it does—"Sakura pointed at a large tree,"—there look!!" They both turned. They gave each other looks. One was laughing while the other had a smirk on his face (_**hey!! No clan murder so Itachi is a lil OOC**_).

"Kid, why do we have a deal?" Itachi started "No!! I want to train! It's my training grounds!" Sakura yelled.

"Kid you don't own it. We'll let you join in our training if you could master this…_Oiroke: Otoko no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu _by the end of the day."(_**I know Konohamaru made this technique but I wanted to use it!!**_ Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique)

Itachi showed Sakura the hand signs. "But who will you know I mastered it?" "We have ways..." Shisui struggled saying with a straight face.

"You have a day..."Itachi said then they both disappeared.

Later that day Sakura was able to master the technique. She was so giddy and went straight to the compound to show her grandmother. It didn't turn out well and she was punished for a week. The week after, she met Itachi in one of many Clan parties and threw a tantrum because that guy—pointing at Itachi showed her that "bad" technique that Obaa-chan said never to use— everyone was staring at Itachi and Shisui. They shook their heads while the boys were trying to contain themselves from laughing.

Kakashi finish his reminiscing and ignoring the teens in front of him going back to reading his literature.

The night went on a few stunts from Naruto and kiba. They created contest like who could drink the most sake, get as much girls to notice them, who could snag a date with Sakura or who could steel Choji's food. It was very troublesome as Shikamaru puts it. There were a lot of outrageous declarations from Lee and from a newly formed fanclub, a murderous Neji ready to skin them alive, Tenten's weapons "almost" hitting Sakura, a bored Shikamaru who was yawning excessively, Choji's stomachache, Ino's flirting and the list goes on…and a highly amused Sakura.

She said, "If this goes on…" Naruto was dancing his version of tango with Lee. A rose in between his teeth, "…I'm going insane." She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Please Review. It's highly recommended!!

**Thank you people!!**

Doommy, ichigo14, NejiSakuFan, al2010, mepo, jawmaster, NIna, emoGurl, ithinkuknow, jethro, thEdARkSIde, angelDina, brollollo, blah..wen2x..blabla, itsmebernie

Millii


	3. Chapter 3

Finally…-wipes imaginary sweat off forehead-…we had so many tests (long ones and short ones) and I came out a live!!!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto

"Speaking"

**Thinking**

_**Flashbacks

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Silence…pure silence

No sound could be heard from the halls of the great Hyuga complex except for the few bustling noises coming from the servants who were preparing for the day ahead.

It was still early but Sakura was up. It was common for her to wake up this time. Well, mostly everyone with her line of profession would naturally rise this early or earlier. She headed to the washroom to do her daily routine. Sakura walked ungracefully still groggy from last night's festivities, "A shower would do me good…"

She looked at her self in the mirror; her hair was a mess, make up still visible and smudged. It made her look like a clown. Her vision blurred from a viciously pounding headache;** I never should have drunk that much sake…then again with Naruto and lee around…**

She was thankful for the effects that sake did for her. It lessened the sound of their voices and actually made her lighten up. She stripped her clothes and stepped in the shower. Washing herself especially her face and after brushing her teeth, Sakura changed into her clothes.

She bought it yesterday while browsing around for weapons. It was a kimono like top in cream with little embroidery in the edges. She had her wakizashi strapped on her waist and black trousers just below her knees. She liked the way they fit since it was neither clingy nor too loose and it had the added bonus of being comfortable.

Finishing her look, she loosely tied her rosy tresses with a black ribbon and from the large dark wooden dresser she placed her leaf headband around her neck, slipping on her equally black ninja sandals. Lastly, she readjusted her kunai pouch around her right thigh.

Sakura silently slipped outside her room, deciding to roam around the house. Looking at the bare walls, Sakura counted the number of rooms she passed. It was getting darker as she continued to head deeper. Until the sunlight was getting dimmer, Sakura focused her eyes trying to find her way.

_**A little girl was screaming. Her once pure white yukata was now blotched in red. She silently wept; tears were cascading down her cheeks. She could not move or do anything. Her arms tied tightly to the wall while she watched her tormentor. She was hopeless as the light from her vibrant eyes dimmed slowly, lulled into a hard and dull shade. She could do nothing but wait, her lifeless form thrown into the ground like a rag doll, waiting for someone to save her. **_

She was shocked from the memory. Trying to balance her footing, Sakura slid to the ground. There was so much blood. Her own screams echoed in her mind. All the pain, torture and taunting she endured, it was all coming back. She was speechless and her mind was all blank. Could it be? She hesitantly asked herself, her eyes getting watery.

It made her sick. It was horrible, all the memories. Bile rose from her stomach, she wanted to vomit but instead only tears crawled down to her cheeks. Choking at her sobs, Sakura tried to calm herself. She should not be controlled by her emotions. She could not afford a moment's weakness while something was stirring inside of her ready to burst out at any time. Clutching her head, Sakura tried to block the force. It was making her confused. Her efforts only made pain shoot instantly down her trembling form. It was dark chakra. It felt like a burning flame inside her body slowly consuming her. She was writhing on the floor. It was too painful to bear. The force, the voice, it was calling her again giving, her warnings. It was overriding her logical mind making her unable to think or act appropriately, giving her blind rage and feeding her with hate and malice. No, she shook her head breaking free from its hold. She quickly used her chakra to push it back. She would not be controlled. Slamming back the force in her mind, she felt light-headed. She shakily stood up using the wall for support and then she ran

…

…

Running away from the pain

…

…

Away from her demons

…

…

She knew it was cowardly but she had no choice. It was coming for her and with it bringing her more pain, eating her whole dragging her to its pits of endless suffering, traping her from her life and to keep her isolated. It was all clear, Sakura was exhausted. She was too tired to even wipe the tears from her eyes. She was tired of the pain and closing her eyes she welcomed the darkness. She smiled a humorless smile; she thought that her nightmares at least they were only in her dreams. She lay there like a rag doll.

…

…

…

scream

…

…

The maid scrambled to the unconscious girl on the floor. She was holding the girl shouting for help. A few second later people came and assisted her.

* * *

Neji was drenched in sweat. He had the sudden urge to go and train since it was still dawn when he woke up, he directly headed to the training area in the compound.

He had a hard time sleeping last night. He was blaming it on the sake…**AS DO ALL PEOPLE…** but his thoughts were drifting toward the new arrival, namely the pink haired woman.

She was just so mysterious and so confusing. Sakura sparked his curiosity. She was not like other girls who would just drool over him. Sakura was fairly a pleasant person to converse with. Her sharpness made an impression on him since not all people were perceptive. It made her more attractive. Neji didn't care for appearances. He was keener of the inner personal of the person. To him it didn't matter if she was the most beautiful girl he'd laid eyes on. He wasn't superficial. But what bothered him was that she would tense up and be indifferent then later she would loosen up and join in. He was quite pleased that she doesn't avoid him or recoil. He liked her smile** it makes her look more beautiful**. Unbeknownst to Neji a smile was also making up his face.

…

…

Then suddenly… there was a scream

Neji jolted when he heard the voice. He hurriedly followed the scream.

There were a lot of people blocking his view. Neji arrived in the branch section since it was where the scream came from. He was getting irritated so he activated his blood limit. He instantly regretted using it. He saw Sakura being tended to as she was unconscious. He was flooded with worry. He tried to squeeze himself into the crowd but a voice stopped him. "Neji, I need to talk to you." Neji halted his actions and inwardly cursing Hiashi for his timing. He looked back to where Sakura was.

"Neji," Hiashi called again.

Neji could do nothing but follow the clan head to his study but he promised himself to visit her later.

They entered Hiashi's private study. The clan head sat behind a mahogany table reaching for a scroll in the drawer. He opened it and gestured Neji to take it. The young Hyuga quickly took the scroll and skimmed its contents. Neji locked eyes with his uncle.

"What's this?" He raised the scroll.

"What does it look like?" Hiashi questioned and Neji became quiet.

"That scroll contains Sakura's file, everything." Neji was surprised. He rolled it back and placed it safely in his pouch.

Hiashi laced his fingers together. "That information is highly classified and as outdated as it is, it is more important than some forbidden jutsu. We believe there is more to it as it seems, as of late it has been emitting strange chakra. We've looked into it. It has a special seal to protect it that only Sakura herself could possibly break with her chakra. Now, I want you to keep the scroll safe. I don't want anyone to hear about this or the scroll especially _her_."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama…" Neji wanted to ask but due to protocol his only mission was to keep the scroll safe and nothing more.

"Neji," Hiashi started, "There are things better left unsaid including this. I fear its safety and Sakuras so kill your curiosity. It will hinder you but remember this…the world only exists because of balance."

With those last worlds, Neji left to clear his mind.

* * *

Sakura just woke up from collapsing, finding herself in her own room, startling the maid attending to her. She stood up, ignoring the painful headache and the maid who was annoying her with trivial things. It was making her headache worse.

She was wandering aimlessly. She went where her feet took her, still in thought Sakura took notice of her surroundings. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. **This place…** she bent down and grabbed a handful of soil and felt it on her palm. Her old training grounds…

She was feeling very wistful and it affected her a lot. She left this place to forget them, her old memories and painful as they were she thought she had numbed them, placing those events far in the corners of her mind but they managed to resurface during her stay, making her control waver.

She kicked the ground as dust flew from the impact. She hated this place. She only came back because of her grandmother; they didn't even have a decent conversation for the past few days! She threw a rock behind her, closing her eyes, "What do you want"…she was a little hesitant…"_Itachi._"

Out came the Uchiha from behind tossing the rock she threw in the air casually, "Hn…you're thinking?"

"Nice observation," she snapped back. He walked nearer to her until he was by her side and then continued, "Why did you come back…?" She answered; "I…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I…-she looked at him. They were face to face. She stood frozen on the spot. Those eyes, he was staring back at her with so much intensity. His gaze was so…she couldn't describe it…it was so different. The way he looked at her. There was a hidden meaning to it. He was relaying a message she couldn't comprehend. They were so dark and so mysterious only the Uchihas had those pair of unique onyx orbs.

She was so caught up at his gaze that she never noticed a lone tear that slid down her cheek. He used his thumb to gently wipe it away-…I don't know…" she spoke her voice was so unsure.

…_**I don't know…**_rustling of leaves, circling them slowly forming a sheer blanket.

…_**I don't know… **_Itachi engulfed her in his embrace.

…_**I don't know…**_watching her sob silently.

…_**I don't know…**_ The wind was constantly repeating her words and in his mind it was also relentlessly voiced out.

Itachi pitied Sakura. He knew she didn't like his sympathy but he couldn't stop himself. He rarely saw her acting this way and it pained him. Knowing its something only she could overcome and all he could do was wait.

_**Wait…**_her heart was still too fragile. She held a strong front but he always knew she had a soft heart. She was never this insecure. The proof was that her façade was cracking bit by bit with her past catching up.

Sakura looked up, her green eyes fading to her original silver colored ones. She was grateful he was here. Her sobbing had stopped but she stayed in his embrace for comfort. She was afraid that he would disappear and she would be alone again. She rested her head on his shoulder while heaving a tired sigh. She let almost a small non-existent smile reach her face.

_**He was always there**_, she recalled

He knew her and understood her even though they were always fighting but deep down she knew they were connected, their own special bond. Itachi's gaze refocused on her.

He always thought **"**_**why would she put an illusion to hide her eyes?"**_He asked himself rhetorically. It was obvious she hated them. The thought saddened him. It implied that she was still afraid, scared to face her past. The eyes it brought memories, one she knew and others unknown, kept away from her. He pitied her. He was concerned that she might never move on.

He looked at her eyes more closely, his own eyes softening. What he saw struck him, gratitude. _Her gratitude_ and that was enough for him.

He nodded back and disappeared in a fog of smoke. Leaving a newly bloomed and for her names sake, a cherry blossom on her palm.

* * *

Sakura was walking back to the compound. She thought of events that happened. It was troubling her. Her scars were reopening and her control was slipping. What worried her was the wall she placed up and her façade were crumbling. She wasn't ready and that's what she feared the most.

Deciding on getting supper, Sakura went to the directions of the dinning hall.

She was walking along the corridors. She had bowed a dozen times and greeted other Hyuga members. She was slightly irritated that the kitchens were far from her quarters but the sight of dazed-looking Neji seemed to improve her mood.

Humoring herself she decided to call his attention 3 inches before he hits the actual pole or support beam…**whatever you call it **

"You've been high in the clouds a lot, Neji-san." That seemed to bring him down to reality.

* * *

His meditation did not help clear his mind only more questions seem to appear and it was very unsettling. Neji was restless. He did not like to be kept in the dark especially when he was assigned to a risk full task, which he concluded was a vital role in the upcoming agenda. To sum it up he was worried. He noticed that earlier Hiashi was very serious and he was getting doubtful from the lack of information of the situation. It was irking him a lot.

"You've been high in the clouds a lot, Neji-san." He almost jumped when he heard Sakura's voice.

* * *

Both Hyugas glared at each other, one mocking while the other of mild irritation. For one thing, the atmosphere certainly thickened. They just stared.

…stare…

...stare…

…stare…

...**cough**… they both turned to the person the sound came from and both were slightly red from embarrassment.

Fake coughing sounds emitted from a slightly unreadable Hiashi. He was always frustrated with the childishness of the newer generation. He sighed…_kids_

Both Sakura and Neji quickly stepped aside the sliding doors leading to the dining area and allowing the Huyga Patriarch to pass as well as some others who were halted during their little dispute.

* * *

Sakura entered the room crowded with servants and family alike. She sat as far as possible from Neji while not trying to make it that obvious.

She was a little wary of the stare her grandmother was directing her way…she was up to something.That smile was a little too high. She had a feeling in her gut that what ever it is, it's surely trouble for her anyway.

Half of the time, all of the room occupants were quietly eating and minding their own business but it was very comical when someone tries to break the immaculate silence.

Their conversations would always compose of missions, that comes naturally and the easiest and less tension-filled topic you could use except if…well…you failed it then that would be another story, about training, and latest news around Konoha. They had this unspoken rule to always be current and on top…their "Hyuga Pride" so to speak.

"This new store just open-"

"The missions are rare-"

"Hey! They have a new-"

"The tournament is so-"

Hiashi at the head of the table was observing, analyzing. He only caught small tidbits of information from the free-flowing conversations. They were not much of importance since he, himself, already knew or were not essentially significant. His thoughts were elsewhere. He was weighing the situation. He looked over the elders at the table to his right. They were still and meek, eating their fill. He would hold a meeting and settle his thoughts then. **In time…**he thought, something will happen and they would have to be ready.

* * *

Sakura requested Hinata to stay at the table after everyone had left. She needed to start her training but the perfect method would have to be prepared. She looked at Hinata, she was in good shape, height maybe 5'2 or 5'4, long hair neatly tied, her clothes were fit for fighting, a leaf headband loosely tied around her neck.

"Hinata-sama, I would like to see your capabilities, preferably not related to our blood limit" Sakura stared at their heiress, who was clearly uncomfortable and finally her stuttering voice reached her, "Sa-ku…ra-san, I'm q-uite ca…pable of train..ing with my frie…nds, yo-u don't ne-ed to give up time for he-lping me…" Hinata looked down.

Sakura looked at Hinata feeling a bit nostalgic. She reminded her of her old self helpless and vulnerable. She was lucky that people took time in helping her. She was thankful for the training Kakashi and Itachi placed her in.

Her entire face softened. She took Hinata's hand and squeezed it. "Hina-oof!" she balanced their frames while holing a sobbing Hinata. Her voice was cracked, "Sakura-san, I'm so horrible I'm a disgrace…I'm so weak, I…I barely passed the chunin exams and that was a total fluke that I won because my opponent surrendered and…and"

_**Slap!!**_ Hinata touched her cheek reddened. She trembled and was too ashamed to look up at Sakura.

"Hinata, if this is how you handle yourself, thinking so lowly of your abilities. _YOU ARE PATHETIC._ Wallowing in self pity isn't going to help you. You should know by now, many people care for you! Your friends, family, they might not show it but _Hell _they still worry about you" She was shouting at Hinata, who was on the floor wiping her tears.

"Hinata, this meeting is finished…think about it…when you've settled on a decision, tell me…," Sakura briskly left the room and walked out of the compound.

She felt so trapped, the clan did change she was sure of it but it only scratched the surface, they would do anything even to an unimaginable extent. She always knew that and was constantly reminded by the past. They had to keep up to their reputation…

* * *

The next morning a servant walked briskly, hurrying to her master's quarters. Earlier, she had suffered a mild case of shock when a tall lady with blond hair shrieked loudly.

_**The blond lady was accompanied by her brunette friend and apparently Neji-sama recognized them…**_

"_**Yamanaka please shut up. You're in the compound and you're scaring the servants. Ten-ten…What are you both doing here?" **_

"_**Neji!!" the blond one shouted.**_

"_**Stop your screaming Yamanaka."**_

"_**Shut up" covering Ino's mouth "Um...ah...well, we're here for Hinata, Ne—ji" Ten-ten said sweetly.**_

"_**Mmmgrbbr….hmph!" Ino breaks free from Ten-ten, opening her mouth…but deciding to close it. She observed the pair in front of her, looking back and forth from Ten-ten to Neji. **_

_**Ino's mind**_

_**Neji: drying sweat off his gorgeous body and being Neji…silent, withdrawn and anti-social.**_

_**Ten-ten: blushing and trying very hard not too ogle…wait is that drool!!**_

_**There was a grin emerging from Ino's face. **_

Facing her destination, she knocked three times before a soft "come in" was heard. "Hinata-sama…there are people here to see you...they are in the kitchens waiting." the maid timidly spoke.

"Hai, I'll see them." Hinata stood up from her bed. She went to her bathroom to wash her face, trying to get rid of her dried tears and reddish eyes. After fixing her clothes and hair, she proceeded to walk the halls leading to the kitchens while still contemplating what Sakura told her.

_**Hinata was lying on her back with her head facing the window. She was looking outside, the sun was shining it was a chilly morning. Fog was still visible from the cold weather last night. The air was fresh and crisp while the flowers were starting to bloom. However her mood was completely opposite. **_

_**She knew she was weak, no doubt. Her personality was soft. She could not hide her emotions. She always knew that without her Byakugan or her ancestry she would be nothing. **_

_**A thought struck her.**_

_**No, it was a strong icy breeze from her opened window.**_

_**If she was a failure then she would have died long ago. There was a growing smile gracing her tear stricken face. **_

_**She realized that she didn't care of what they thought of her. Yes, she wanted everyone's acceptance but she only yearned for his acknowledgment. **_

_**She was ready, her goals are set and everyone should look out because Hyuga Hinata will steal the spotlight. BELIEVE IT!! Realizing what she said. Hinata was blushing madly, reaching a dozen shades of red.**_

Shaking her head, she knew she had to change. Starting with her self-esteem, hearing Ino's voice a few feet from her, she stood straighter and with a bit more confidence. She strides gracefully into the kitchen were Ino and Ten-ten where…gaping and finding themselves lost for words.

"Hi—n..a…ta-chan?" Both Konoichi managed to utter.

"Yes? Ino-chan and Ten-ten-chan."

"Hinata!!" Ten-ten was first to recover. "We were worried you didn't show up at Ino's flower shop this morning and we waited for hours so we decided to-"

Ino interrupted "What happened to you!!"

"—see what you were up to." She finished lamely.

"I'm doing well. I had some business to attend earlier this morning and I'm sorry for missing our meeting" Hinata answered smoothly. She looked at her friends, they were still in shock. **I've done it! **She was inwardly cheerful but kept her neutral disposition.

Everyone was surprised with the new Hinata. She was impassive, prideful, cold, and rarely talked but if she answered they're very straightforward and blunt. She was more formal and polite.

Her friends were extremely worried that Hinata was acting very different. They kept on following her. They have been trying to pry off answers from her but she would just blow them off, saying she had other and more important things to take care of. They were restless and wanted the old Hinata back.

Not only her friends noticed, the Hyugas, especially their patriarch, Hiashi was raising his eyebrows. They liked the new Hinata. She had improved in the passed days with her demeanor. She kept her emotions at bay and was training more. She was acting the way they wanted her, their heiress.

Hinata was proud of herself. She gained peoples attention especially _his_. Naruto, the boy she still adored for how many years? Was it ten, thirteen years?

She was ecstatic when he invited her to dinner and to her surprise it was not a date to the ramen stand. It was a very elegant and exquisite restaurant. The menu was overwhelming with rare delicacies and quite expensive but the money was no dilemma since both of them were aristocrats. (AN: sorry for the mix up, Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze? and Tsunade will later appear, differently. So it's Namikaze Naruto.)

The night was enjoyable. Both Naruto and Hinata talked more and she turned red, unable to see the glint in Naruto's eyes when he offered her a seat, pulling a chair for her. He was very sweet and completely different from the way he acts everyday. After dinner they strolled around Konoha's streets. The moon was showing in the clear sky and the stars were sparkling like little diamonds and Naruto even made a comment that her eyes were as beautiful as the full moon. She was glowing that night.

She accomplished what she wanted, almost. She wanted to be more powerful, no, she needed to be more powerful and the only answer was Sakura.

* * *

Later that evening, Hinata jumped over the fence of the gardens and landed behind Sakura, who was silently meditating. Filled with determination and confidence, she said sternly, "I'm ready, Sakura-san."

Hinata was filled with anxiety. A few minutes had already passed and Sakura was still silent. She said felling braver, "Sakura-san, I want you to train me. As what my father ordered you to do."

_**--Lubdub— **_Hinata was breathing hard, inhaling sharply.

__

_**--Lubdub— **_She was feeling faint. The weather seems to be more humid.

__

_**--Lubdub— **_She started sweating, droplets sliding down her forehead.

__

_**--Lubdub— **_Exhale… inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…

Moments later, Sakura smirked. She said, "Fine,I…"

* * *

Hahaha!! Okay I don't know about you people but I'm hyper now…I'm jumping all over the house. This always happens when I finish a chapter even though it sucks…I'll let you people judge that. 

I'm sorry if you're waiting for some action (fighting scenes) because I promise there will be in the next chap… I don't want to go to fast and about the spring tournament?? It's just like chunin exams but If I write the details it would spoil the story…a lot of fighting.

**Thank you people for REVIEWING!!**

Jawmaster, mepo, dommy, angelDina, Kana-chan, teddy, ninji…, kakura sagami, cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, Kawaii Ramen Neko, Sakura Taichou, Chocolat-Chan, ithinkuknow, d7jedi, oO Yukiko Oo

I feel that I'm missing some things…please and **review** (constructive criticism is always best) XD

**Millii**


	4. Chapter 4

It took so long to write this. There was Christmas break and I could not contact my beta. Sorry, I wanted to post this during Christmas…so…GO, go, go and read!! 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"_**I'm ready, Sakura-san." **_

_**Hinata was filled with anxiety. A few minutes passed and Sakura was still silent. She said, feeling braver, "Sakura-san, I want you to train me. As what my father ordered you to do."**_

_**--Lubdub— **__**Hinata was breathing hard, inhaling sharply.**_

_**--Lubdub— **__**She was feeling faint. The weather seemed to get more humid.**_

_**--Lubdub— **__**She started sweating, droplets sliding down her forehead.**_

_**--Lubdub— **__**Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…**_

_**Moments later, Sakura smirked. She said, "Fine,I…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

She said, "Fine, I…" pausing, she continued, "I will train you."

Hinata sighed in relief. She visibly relaxed. "But I will not tolerate any trouble or complaining. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai! Sakura-chan," Hinata said swiftly.

Sakura smirked, a little darker this time, "As of now Hinata, you will call me Sakura-sensei, got it?"

Hinata nodded. Sakura straightened up and opened the door, going straight to the Hyuga training grounds with Hinata behind her.

Sakura sat down and crossed her legs in the middle of the training grounds. "Attack me."

Hinata was thinking of a tactic. Readying her kunai, she charged at Sakura who was still on the ground.

She drew closer, but suddenly found her movements frozen.

…

…

…

"Boo."

Sakura's voice startled her. She panicked and looked down at her feet. She saw roots latching themselves around her legs.

_Wrong move_…Sakura thought while kicking Hinata's back which made the girl trip and land on the ground, sending debris flying everywhere.

Placing her leg down, Sakura lazily gazed at the nin laying on the ground.

Hinata pulled herself together; straightening up, she cleared her head and faced Sakura only to find herself narrowly blocking an incoming punch…_crack_. That was definitely not a good sign.

They exchanged blows, blocking and hitting. Hinata was gritting her teeth. This fight was getting nowhere. Freeing herself from their onslaught, she ran to the surrounding trees to get some ground.

Checking back on Sakura, she only found the last remains of smoke.

Deciding how to attack, Hinata created bunshins and spread them out.

Hinata extended her vision using the Byakugan. Veins pulsed from her temples as she looked left, right and up to the large trees, evading several shuriken heading her way just in time. Her eyes widened when Sakura appeared and all her bunshins puffed, destroyed.

"Try harder."

Using chakra and channeling it to her fingers, they fought. Swiping her hand to Sakura's neck, she missed. In turn, Sakura punched her stomach. Staggering a bit, Hinata charged again.

It bothered her that Sakura was not even using the Byakugan, maybe she didn't have it? But still she was able to use the gentle fist style in combat. Hinata was clearly distracted by her thoughts and as if reading her mind, Sakura aimed and blocked several points in Hinata's arms.

She grunted in pain. Now Hinata tried to concentrate on closing Sakura's chakra points, but Sakura matched her movements, blow by blow as if anticipating her moves.

They were both lost in the battle. Sweat was making its way down Hinata's forehead but it did not hinder her vision with the Byakugan. She was getting tired and frustrated because Sakura's face was not showing any discomfort. It was plain as steel.

Spinning 360 degrees, Hinata stopped Sakura's movements making her back flip a few times.

Sakura made hand signs and blew a huge ember of flames straight at Hinata, who spinned and blocked the flames.

They stopped as the mist from the fire jutsu resided. Pumping chakra to her legs, Hinata charged. She was serious and determined to win the battle to show that she was worthy enough, that she was not weak and that she was ready for what was in store for her.

In a flash of light, Hinata hit a good blow to Sakura's side, which made her lose her footing. Hinata instantly grabbed a kunai and pointed it at Sakura's neck.

Heavily breathing, she said, "I win."

"You did." Sakura stood up and dusted her clothing. She told Hinata to gather the stray weapons but heard no response.

She faced her student, blinked and looked down. Sakura slumped her shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. Picking up her weapons as well as Hinata's, she carried the drained kunoichi at her back.

…_she'd better not make this a habit… _How wrong she was…

* * *

The next morning, right after a light breakfast, they started with warm ups. "We have exactly three months until the tournament begins. On the first month starting today, we will work on your stamina and speed. I know you are easily drained and you don't have that much muscle in your arms and legs. You won't last long during battle or training if you are in that shape. I want you to run fifty times around Konoha, everyday before we start the actual training."

Hinata started sweating and twiddling her fingers. She gulped but she remembered her goal and with determination she sprinted following Sakura's lead. They repeatedly circled the whole Konoha.

They passed people who were wondering what the two kunoichi were up to. Hinata was very tired. Her breathing was irregular and her muscles were tense. She looked at Sakura, who was running effortlessly while she was already pumping chakra to her feet just to keep on going. Sakura, noticing her student's glaring stare, ran slower so that Hinata could catch up.

Ino and Tenten were browsing through stalls looking at trinkets and knickknacks.

"Tenten, look at that! It'll go nicely with your hair." Ino said excitedly.

"Ino, I have nothing to wear that with and what's the use anyway." Tenten said, trying to balance the bags she was carrying.

Ino was looking at her, mischief hidden in those sapphire blue eyes. "Well, you could always go and ask Neji for a dinner date. That would be nice."

After hearing the blond, Tenten almost tripped. She was glowing bright red. "NO!! I'm not interested in him!!" she shrieked.

"Oh no, don't think you're gonna get away with this so easily. When he's there, you always sigh dreamily and I see your eyes shine when he talks to you." Ino rebutted.

Tenten lowered her head, unable to look at the boisterous blond who was clearly smug about her knowledge. She sighed. There was no use in hiding it. She was just worried that the loudmouth would tell her secret. Ino was the gossip queen after all. She didn't want Neji to stray away from her if he would ever find out. She would rather keep it a secret than losing him and the odds of rejection were high. She didn't belong to any high class family. Heck, she didn't even know her last name!

Both kunoichi were distracted by the approaching figures. They recognized the runners, Sakura and Hinata. They were beginning to worry, seeing Hinata sweating buckets and out of breath, so they approached Sakura.

Sakura stopped but signaled Hinata to continue. Waiting for Ino and Tenten to come to her, she mentally counted how many more laps they needed to finish since it was getting dark.

"Sakura, what are you doing to Hinata!? She could get hurt in that condition!" Ino shouted, getting angry at Sakura's lack of response. Tenten grabbed Sakura's collar and shook Sakura in the air. "What the hell are you doing to Hinata? Are you trying to kill her or something!?"

Sakura twisted Tenten's hands, effectively releasing her out of the brunette's grip. Fixing her clothes, she seemed oblivious to the glares she received. "I'm training Hinata," she intoned calmly.

Tenten was skeptical. She observed Sakura and she didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Hinata doesn't need training from someone like you! She has us to help her and we don't work her to death." Tenten said rudely.

Ino agreed with Tenten but she was a little afraid of Sakura. She had this look. It was so emotionless that it was scary. She was very silent during the party. They had to coax her into talking with them and even now she seemed to be uncaring. It gave her the impression of... Ino just could not understand her.

"Don't question my abilities." Sakura murmured darkly.

"Oh! You think you're so good with all your acting. Do you think that it fools anyone? No!"

Sakura was very irritated. Her anger was boiling and her hands were itching to strangle Tenten. She composed herself by breathing deeply but the trash talking was still getting to her. She settled on gripping her katana, which was conveniently dangling around her waist.

On the other end, Ino was close to biting her fingernails. Tenten was still not finished with her bitching and Sakura was losing her cool. Ino was worried about what Sakura might do to her friend.

Tenten was having the time of her life. She was enjoying the way Sakura was twitching. She laughed inwardly, Sakura's face was getting red but she was still trying to control her anger. Tenten was not finished; she had a lot of things to say! Look at that pink hair! Now, who has pink hair? Sakura also had freaky green eyes. She was thoroughly relishing her victory. Sakura didn't say anything, so she continued her taunting.

"You're nothing, pathetic! You should leave this place. No one wants you here. You ran out of the village didn't you? You're just here because you're hiding and asking protection from the Hyuga clan. That's so low." Tenten finished her sentence; malice and hatred clear in her last words.

Tenten suddenly lost her composure. Tenten's mouth dropped, down to the ground. She was glowing beet red. Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering what happened to her until Tenten managed to utter, "N-N-Neji."

She was so embarrassed. She hoped he hadn't heard what she said but fate was not on her side. The Hyuga genius was heavily glaring at her. He was about to talk when Sakura held his arm, eyeing him not to interfere.

"Tenten, what compelled you to hate me, I don't care, but never accuse me of being a coward or a traitor don't compared me to low life scum. You have no idea what I've went through, your shallow ideology shows your no fit to be a kunoichi, let alone a ninja of Leaf."

Was it because of Tenten's rage or embarrassment, she didn't know but Tenten was reaching for a kunai but before she could stab Sakura's back, Neji deflected her weapon with his own. Then, he pointed the kunai's edge several centimeters away from Tenten's face.

She gulped… hard.

…

…

…

"Tenten, what happened?" He asked her; confusion, anger and pity reflected in his white eyes. When Tenten said nothing, Neji withdrew his weapon, disappointment clearly seen in his features.

Her worst nightmare was happening at that very moment. When, _He_ turned his back on her. The way _he_ looked at _her_, she couldn't bear it. _He_ was walking away from her with _her_, with another. Tenten could do nothing but fall to the ground, choking back sobs as Ino held the defeated woman.

* * *

Sakura quickened her pace; Neji was catching up to her.

"What do you want?" She stopped but didn't face Neji. She didn't want to look at him.

"Answers," he said quietly but firmly.

"You should ask her, not me." Sakura answered bitterly with sarcasm.

"Sakura…" he said warningly but still she didn't listen.

"Why can't you leave me alone!?" Then she _ran…_

He didn't answer. He let her walk away but next time it wouldn't be so easy. He knew why she ran; that was the only way to keep herself safe from pain, the pain of losing her friends and family. She didn't want any emotional attachments, no bonds no nothing… just herself.

He looked up to the darkening sky. The hues of pink and orange painted the heavens.

_You will be free…_

* * *

Catching up to Hinata who was close to fainting, Sakura stopped her.

Hinata collapsed to the grassy field, thoroughly exhausted. Sakura examined her pupil and landed on the ground next to her. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Opening them again, Sakura felt Hinata's inquiring gaze directed to her.

Softly humming, she ignored Hinata, preferring to stare up to the sky. She found it more interesting than being asked questions she couldn't answer and Hinata, seeing her teacher's lack of attention, decided to follow her gaze upward just in time to see the sunset.

They lay there, enjoying the natural beauty of nature that people seemed to take for granted these days. As the humid breeze caressed their flustered skin, Sakura whispered just enough for Hinata to hear, "Someday, you'll make a great clan leader."

Hinata snorted in a very unladylike way. "You're the only one who thinks that I'm capable. Even my own father lost faith in me," she sighed.

Sakura laughed, "Well, if you're a waste of time I wouldn't have accepted Hiashi-sama's request of training you. Remember this, he didn't order me Hinata, but asked. He might sound commanding but there was a condition. He said, 'If you see no potential, please inform me.' " Sakura imitated the stiff clan lord's voice.

…

…

Hinata was giggling.

"He gave you another chance. You should be thankful."

Hinata was about to protest but Sakura beat her to it. "Maybe having children made him lighten up," she joked.

"Sakura-sa…sensei"

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou." Hinata saw the crease in Sakura's eye and she was able to crack a shy smile while Sakura tousled her hair.

The older kunoichi smirked, her teasing mood present, "What's with that episode you had yesterday?"

Hinata only blushed. Sakura grinned at her subordinate's reaction but suddenly became serious, "Humans all have emotions. It's the matter of suppressing them that makes us things some people label as monsters, tools, killing machines. Hinata, man has done many unimaginable things, use that control only when you need it because you won't feel what you've lost, regret will drown you in self pity." Sakura knew what happened yesterday. She wasn't pleased that Hinata came to that conclusion or acted that way.

"Come, let's finish up." And with that they ran.

* * *

They finished before dinner and Hinata could not feel her legs. Sakura had to keep her stable as they walked back to the compound.

Neji found both kunoichi staggering to reach the gates. He walked to them and picked up Hinata who was fast asleep and leaning on Sakura.

"How'd it go?" he asked Sakura, who was silently walking by his side. He did not like her silence but decided now was not the time to push her.

"_Fine…_" he heard her say. He was a little smug because he had gotten some words out of her mouth.

Reaching his destination he said, "Good night."

"Night," she waved, not facing him anymore, heading to her room for much needed sleep.

* * *

So there…chap 4. That was my first written fight scene! Huray…I hope you like it cuz it was really hard. Any way I'm sorry for the very long update.

**Thank you very much for reviewing and hope that you review again!!**

**noNAME**

**Doommy**

**Ithinkuknow**

**dundun...dun**

**Chocolat-Chan**

**Lilimi**

**Mepo**

**Kitty**

**Kitkats**

**Berneh**

**Jawmaster**

**-wpllpam-**

**Al2010**

Hope! Readers will also review…I'm asking if this chapter's reviews might reach 15. Hopefully!!

**Millii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Millii**: I was in the mood for writing so sorry for the parts which are extremely described…I got overboard and the little warning below. I know it won't stop people from reading but I'm just a little concerned because children now-a-days are exposed to too much violence and it's going to affect their mental stability! Look at Sasuke! Hahaha…okay I was serious and now, I'm blabbering and I know I'm paranoid so just tolerate my insane ways…

**Warning: **Rated T for a reason. The first part of the story is a little dark or I you could call it gore-ish so readers who are below 13 should not read it. Just caution, I don't want to give kids nightmares of serial killers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**New Summary**: Sakura a Hyuga main house member stripped of her title & branded with the birdcage seal has returned to Konoha & for what reason? As our brains rack for possible answers, she has 1 goal but has change swayed our young kunoichi's mind from her purpose? Or is it the emotion called love?

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback**_

**Note:** This is the last time I'm going to interrupt. This was not checked by my beta…so I'm asking the readers to understand…I'm gonna get it check later this week so their might be changes…hopefully not much.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

_**Reaching his destination he said, "Good night."**_

"_**Night." She waved not facing him any more, heading to her room for much needed sleep. **_

Sakura was laying down on her futon; her mind was reeling in to many thoughts and hardy even ready to shut down so she decided to sharpen her weapons to pass the time and her boredom. She idly gathered them picking out those that were dulled during their fight. Grabbing a water stone from her pack, she enjoyed the sounds emitted from the blades.

Engrossed in her work, Sakura felt the tip of her kunai and twirled it around her finger. Then, she released it, as it sailed through the thin screens, it pinned its target.

There was a hiss of pain and Sakura grabbed her katana which was beside her mattress. Unsheathing it, she positioned it in front of her.

Opening the screen doors, she scrunched her nose from the foul smell. She killed a rodent.

But there was shuffling near the end of the corridor, hurriedly, Sakura took tentative steps and raised her blade. Finally in the corner she swung her katana.

There was a large drop to the floor and heavy intakes of breath. Sakura pointed the katana to the intruder. The man was shaken but still managed to position a kunai in front to defend himself.

"Who sent you?"

"Why should I tell you, leaf kunoichi." He said distastefully with immense hate that his tone became sneering and uneven.

"Talk," Sakura pushed the katana further to the ninja's neck, nicking blood.

He kept his mouth shut, gritting from the pain as he held his wounded shoulder, nursing it. He persistently glared at Sakura.

"Remember, your life's hanging from a whim. That wound isn't helping either," moving the sword and driving it slowly into the bleeding injury, her voice was sadistic. There was also a gleam in her eyes; the raw predatory instinct was slowly resurfacing in her as the blood oozed and dripped from the lose appendage. It certainly didn't help her control either.

Still there was no response…

She placed more pressure to her hand almost slicing the limb off while the unknown ninja screamed and writhed in pain. He tightly held the sharp edge with his bared hands, trying to stop the slicing. It was ineffective and caused more damage. It only led to more injuries and loss of blood.

His blood was splattered every where in the corridor. The arm was eventually sliced off.

Sakura raised the bloodied sword to his neck and then to the forehead, where his village's insignia was shinning in the moon's light.

When she saw it, Sakura in all her strength wanted to butcher the half-dead nin on the floor until he was not distinguishable to be once human.

She reconsidered her decision of being merciful when the nin had the nerve to even throw the kunai to her head. She dodged it easily.

…

…

…

As if something within her shattered like a fragile glass, her expression change as her eyes went wild from her released control. They were glowing eerier silver. She pinned him to the wall using his earlier thrown weapon. Licking her lips, she dragged her katana brutally from his collar bone to his pelvis. His skin was marred red and the sword mercilessly cut threw tissue and muscle, his cries were muted by the crimson blood that eased its ways up and rose to his throat, the same liquid with life giving contents would eventually drown him, bring death to him.

Sakura was not easily satisfied so she grabbed a thin needle concealed in her hair. She slowly moved to the squirming shinobi, he looked pathetic and even more vulnerable than a new born baby but there was something gleaming that she managed to glance at. It priced his neck before she was able to end his miserable life.

Her eyes blazing, she glaring heatedly at the end of the hall, she stepped over the suffocating ninja forgetting it since her body hummed with new anticipation and her bloodlust grew from spotting the person who interrupted her enjoyment, the new prey.

She lifted the katana and sprinted to the end of the hall way. Standing behind the agitated shinobi, she rested her sword on his shoulder. He tensed while Sakura smiled, sickly sweet as her silver orbs danced with malicious amusement.

"Since your little friend over there is dead, now, you have the honor to answer all my questions."

He was silent.

"Why would your master send you here?"

Sakura asked him calmly.

"Eat this bitch!" He ducked to evade Sakura's katana while charging to slash her. His eyes widened when the impaled woman puffed to smoke, replacement.

Reappearing beside him, the shinobi jumped.

"Doing that will only make you suffer more that you'd wish you were your dead friend because I'm thinking of skinning you alive." Her silver eyes were the only thing the shinobi saw in the darkness as her sultry voice laughed in cruel pleasure.

As she activated her Byakugan, her hands glowed in deep red unlike the normal blue colored chakra it gave off heat and waves of malicious intent that shrouding hall, surrounding them in looming darkness. Placing her palms together in front of her chest, she chanted as the red chakra incased her form, then, it spread on the floors as the shinobi staggered to stand up. When it almost reached him, the red energy formed roots and hands that clutched themselves on his body, their trail burned flesh and brewed fire. He screamed with agony as tears priced his eyes. The smell of rotten flesh and mixed with blood mingled in the humid morning air, instantly dissolving its freshness.

…_thump…thump…thump…_

Foot steps were nearing them; Sakura stopped herself and looked back to the other end of the hall. Distracted, the man was released and he made a run for it, breaking thin screen doors in his way.

…_thump…thump…thump…._

Finally, broken from her trance, Sakura's eyes widen when she saw the bloodied corps which was sprawled out on the equally blood-washed floor.

She checked the pulse, her faced drained of all color because…_there was none._

After untying the headband and keeping it, she performed a set hand seals to burn the corpse and any traces of blood that stained around the usually pristine white walls but the body decomposed before she could finish. She stared at the ashes, her eyes hardened.

"Where is he?" Hiashi in his night robes asked her.

The members of the Hyuga household arrived, surprised in seeing her and especially her katana which was covered in blood that dripped slowly on the polished floor.

"He escaped." Sakura answered the clan lord candidly. Neji glared at Sakura not believing her response.

* * *

As the man ran and ran away, he reached an underground asylum; he breathed out deeply and relaxed his weary form. 

"She has grown perfectly." A voice filled with malice and malevolence said pleasantly to the newly arrived as if comparing the day to day weather.

"Hai, she has, master." He said to his master stiffly, nursing his wounds.

"Do you doubt me?" He slithered to where his lackey stood. He didn't let him speak still feeling giddy about the recent delivered news.

Rubbing his chin thinking, he said gleefully, "Though a bit filled with blood lust, but that will do extremely fine."

* * *

"_Mmm…my jewel, my sunshine," The voice was so delicate, so soft. It felt like finely woven silk just to hear those tender words. They were soothing yet Sakura felt more unsettled, more alienated from the world she could not understand._

"—_your dreams and mine brighter than the northern star."_

"—_will shine."_ Sakura was rolling in her sleep, beads of sweat slide down her forehead. Her body was oddly twisted and her face was purely in discomfort. She was restless since her head hit the pillow.

"_-and the gentle breeze—"_ As midnight past her situation had not changed. She was near the ledge of her futon and her blanket had been carelessly thrown off the mattress.

"_-my love will always be with you." As fragments of her lullaby ended…there was peace in her dreams._

Greeting the morning and the unwanted sunlight, Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom. Rubbing her temples from the enormous incoming head ache, she was tired and confused and she hated that combination. It would not do her any good today. She sighed, stretching out her stressed body…_more problems._

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a soft white towel, she proceeded to dry herself as well as getting her mind straight. Threading her fingers trying to loose the tangles from her damp hair, she grabbed her stuff and moved out of the room. She walked briskly as she swept her bangs to cover her forehead, it did two good things for her, one, it hid what she hated the most. It bounded her to this place and second, she wasn't really superficial but her blasted forehead was still over average. She chuckled at her display of feebleness.

Last night was ideal to remember, Sakura was sure that the whole Hyuga clan didn't believe what she said. She would have to act open to them; she snorted dismissing the idea like they would trust her now.

Ready for the day, Sakura didn't need to eat breakfast since she was informed by the servant that her little student was waiting for her but deciding on a quick visit to her grandmother wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Grandmother?" Sakura entered the parlor. 

The servant was placing a steaming hot teakettle with some porcelain cups on the table.

Picking the kettle and pouring the contents in two teacups, her grandmother was taking her time, not at all surprised to why her grandchild was here.

Gesturing Sakura to take one, she drank from her cup.

"There was a break-in last night and I assume you know?"

Sakura nodded. She was the one who killed them at least one of them. Sakura tighten her grip on the cup.

"…Did you know that Hotaro was killed?"

"Hotaro-sama? The one who hated me so much."

"Yes, him."

Sakura's face darkened but kept her temper from lashing out. That old man was too arrogant but she didn't dwell on it. That was not what bothered her.

"How did those shinobi get access to the compound?"

She didn't really think a hired shinobi would be able to access the compound so easily with out getting caught. The guards had their Byakugan activated during duty and they would scout the whole acres of land that the Hyugas own. Besides there aren't a great number of people that would visit the compound the exception of fellow ninja, family and the servants.

There were so many theories circulating in her mind. But only one sensible scenario she considered was that those shinobi's covers were of servants but there was still their chakra. Normal house workers don't even have the slightest of chakra. They must have suppressed it to the lowest possible level that the Byakugan wielders of the great house would not notice…or she added, didn't think of them as much of a threat. But when she fought them, something didn't add up. They were low class, she concluded since they fought badly and their stealth was too easy to detect so they didn't need much chakra to hide in the first place. They were hired to do a suicide mission. It didn't matter if they failed or not, she thought, they were only a distraction for a grander master plan.

Her eyes hardened, so there should be more of them…she thought as her instincts kicked in.

Sakura's grandmother was observing her, waiting for her to figure things by herself. Those instances taught the young kunoichi to be independent. Her grandmother made sure that her grandchild was quick to analyze and assess situations. It was a skill commonly used in their line of work, when hesitation could lead to death and the mind was a powerful tool.

"This has happened before but none lost their li—but one, though it was for different reasons."

"Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-sama?"

The older woman nodded.

"But why now, they might have found out that the body was not Hiashi's but they killed Hotaro-sama who was not even connected to any of Kumogakure's relations to Konoha."

Sakura knew there was another motive for his death, there were so many possible leads but she'd let it slip for now. There would be new happenings in the coming months but she'd never let her guard down, as her knuckles paled from the applied force in her hands, _never again._

* * *

After a little enlightenment, Sakura met Hinata at the training grounds. Unsurprised that the heiress was actually practicing on her own. 

Before Sakura could utter a single syllable from her mouth, Hinata threw a kunai at her direction. Sakura caught the flying projectile looping it with her pointer finger and swung it back. It was implanted on the ground.

"I won't be late again. I had business to attend to." Sakura grinned and raised her hands as if surrendering to an enemy.

"…sensei"

"What…I had to help this Old Lady buy 5 gallons of goat's milk then carry it to her house which was at the other side of the village. I got caught up."

"Don't look at me like that Hinata." Sakura said warningly.

"_sigh_…you sound like Kakashi-sensei."

"I thought so. Now, shall we continue our laps?" with said that the two kunoichi sprinted out of the field.

—It was lunch when Sakura was called by surprisingly Neji to return to the compound.

"Hinata, lets have a break. I'll be back by noon." Sakura told Hinata, who smiled and nodded.

Sakura left with her cousin to deal with more important affairs.

She looked at their retreating figures; they were awfully close, she noticed as they passes insults and blunt statements, she sweat-dropped at their vast vocabulary.

Hinata was thinking of things to do since training was not appealing to her mood.

Wandering aimlessly, Hinata browsed a few stalls and looking for something to ease her boredom. While paying for her purchased orange-ramen keychain, she couldn't resist it was so adorable. She spotted Ino blabbering with some merchants over in the figurines section of the shopping district.

Hinata scurried over to the loudmouth blond.

"Ino!"

Hearing her name, Ino turned around and cheerfully greeted the Hyuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan."

They both roamed the area and chatted. They seemed like old friends who were separated and reunited once again by the apparent noise they made for just two people. Then, Hinata's stomach grumbles. As modest and shy as she is, Hinata blushed unable to control her needy stomach from showing her discomfort.

"Hahaha…signs of hard training, come on Hinata-chan; let's eat at that new restaurant that opened just a week ago."

Hinat kindly protested.

"But that place is always full you can't get tables with out a reservation."

Hearing that Ino's mood became sullen as her cherry disposition slumped, she told Hinata that she did make reservations but not for the two of them but for her teammates. It was supposed to be a little get together and a chance to catch up but surprisingly no one showed up; even Chouji could not make it. Hinata patted Ino's back, poor girl. But despite the drama she brightened up and said that why waste it when they could both go.

Happily dragging Hinata, Ino easily pushed passed people as they walked to their desired destination.

The restaurant was certainly classy with the tasteful décor and the impending staff in full synchronizing uniforms. The ivory-cream walls and dim lighting that adorned the place, it was sophisticated yet the refined features of the establishment seemed comfortable and pleasing to the eye. Tables, chairs and the other furniture were cleverly paired, some with matching upholstery that greatly complemented each piece. They were lined up, mixed and arranged in a way that there was room and maximum usage of space didn't hinder the waiters and waitresses who would attend to their valued customers. The place was thoroughly decorated to perfection. Ino blew a low whistle; both she and Hinata were impressed, the looks on their faces were certain and clear as broad day light.

To add to the already amazed kunoichi's, their lodge was also cozy and inviting as Ino and Hinata occupied themselves while waiting to be escorted by staff to their table.

When Hinata said in was packed it really didn't seem full, people were dining and having lively conversations. The food smelled very delicious as Hinata's stomach grumbled again.

Ino looked at Hinata weirdly.

"Do they feed you right? You've never been this hungry before."

"Um-m…You see I didn't eat last night and I had to leave early for training this morning."

Hinata skipped the part where she was too exhausted that she fainted or that Sakura was late in the morning that would rile the blond up and lead to chaos. She didn't want her friends to fight because of her.

The waitress handed them menus. The girls' mouth's watered from the vast food choices. They were a lot of variety from Japanese to Mexican and even Italian. There were little descriptions of each kind and the pictures were good enough to eat. Their waitress also advised them of the restaurants finest dishes and their specialties. It took them awhile to decide since there was just too many to choose from.

Ino ordered Seafood salad for a starter dish, for the main course Garlicky Herb-Rubbed Hanger Steak, she specifically said to keep the meat tender and well-done and for dessert a creamy chocolate truffle, lastly, her drink a Cherry Cranberry Shake.

Hinata asked for Bacon Appetizer Crescents, for the main dish Miso Cod with Buttered Mushrooms, for dessert a slice of Angel Food Cake with Three-Berry Compote and her beverage a Double-Chocolate Malted Shake.

They waited for the food to be served so Ino started a conversation.

"So…anything new?"

Hinata nodded. She really wanted to tell Ino what occurred that night. She wasn't able to see the actual event but there was uproar in the main house. She was informed by Hanabi that their father implemented a curfew with exceptions to missions and important necessities and by nine there would be lock down. Hanabi also mentioned that guards would be stationed every thirty meters distance for maximum caution and their numbers immediately doubled. She thought it was just their paranoia. Neji was even more vigilant of the surroundings. She was very worried.

"Yes, there is. Last night there was an assassination. They killed Hotaro-sama." Hinata said her voice low.

"Hotaro-sama…"

Ino murmured that old man was anything but friendly always hot-tempered and irritable. He was cold and bitter since he lost his wife and child…from a fire. He treated everyone with utmost contempt and didn't care for anyone's well-being. He only tolerated Hiashi-sama because of his being the clan head, but the old timer still had a soft spot for Hinata. Everyone who knew him knows he treated Hinata like his deceased child but why? It was another mystery. She had her own assumptions like Hinata's physical appearance. Ino had seen one photograph of the girl. She had distinct and almost the exact features as Hinata with subtle differences. If not then, there was also the personality.

They stopped their conversation when the food arrived. The girls were preoccupied in eating to continue so they settled for comfortable silence.

The appetizers were scrumptious. The main course was delectable and the dessert was simply heavenly. Ino and Hinata patted their bellies, satisfied with the one of a kind meal.

Though Ino was a bit reluctant, Hinata insisted on paying for the whole meal which was quite expensive. She negotiated that they spilt the bill but Hinata's stubborn streak was showing and all that Ino could do was sigh.

Leaving a big tip and thanking the waitress who escorted them out, the girls continued their carefree afternoon browsing more shops.

Ino and Hinata kept on laughing and giggling. They were enjoying each others' company.

Until Hinata asked, "Where's Tenten?"

Ino was quiet. She was worried for the brunette friend. Tenten was still locking herself in her apartment and had no intention of coming out. She was going to check on her before she headed home.

"Well, yesterday…" Ino trailed off.

She told Hinata that Tenten was hysteric. She was accusing Sakura of a lot of things which were ludicrous because they had no business of even mentioning them. Ino knew Sakura was offended; she was being ridiculed by someone who barely new her. Ino didn't blame her for the reaction but didn't favor her also. Ino also mentioned that Neji also defended Sakura but she didn't want him to interfere that alone made Tenten act reckless. They both knew the feeling she harbored for Neji but could make herself declare it or at least try. Tenten was afraid of rejection. Ino kept on narrating, exaggerating some points and imitating their voices.

Hinata felt horrible after hearing the blonde. It was her fault that they were fighting. She apologized to Ino.

"Don't worry Hinata, you already have a lot of things in mind so we have to let them deal with this themselves."

She was a bit reluctant, "…moral support?"

Ino did a peace sign, "Moral Sup—aww…I wanted match making…" she said glumly.

Hinata laughed at her friends antics.

Ino also grinned; at least Hinata wasn't blaming herself. Bring her arm over Hinata's shoulder; they marched to finish their window shopping.

—Ino's eyes went wide.

She covered Hinata's mouth with her hands and dragged her behind a little cart. Looking back Ino made sure no one saw them.

"What is it?"

"Hush! They'll hear you!" Ino screamed at Hinata, who rolled her eyes at her friend's display of paranoia. Releasing herself, she peeked carefully not to increase her friend's obvious panic-stricken behavior. Looking for the cause of Ino's distress, she kept on swatting the blonde's hands away from her. They were very distracting.

Spotting the cause, she had to stifle her laughter. Then, ignoring the dramatic blonde beside her, she asked herself. They were kunoichi for Kami's sake. They could face life and death situations with no problem but trying to declare their love for another was considered more dangerous than a solo S rank mission, truly remarkable.

But what did they expect? Mostly broken hearts and vows of never loving again tear their already broken hearts into crumbs. It was really depressing.

Men…they were all the same even the strongest of shinobi. Things just could not penetrate their thick headed sculls and colossal egos. Couldn't they see the special shining affections women give them? Were they initially programmed to be oblivious to love?

Women were never self indulgent, always caring and fusing over little things so why all the pain and anguish, ask the male anatomy.

After Ino's little scene, she convinced Hinata to help spy on their "target".

And how was she able to get Hinata's cooperation just because she was next to Naruto when it came to pulling pranks and when it came to giving puppy dog eyes that Hinata could never refuse.

"Bluebird is closing in on target, status report lavender-eyes!"

"Lavender-eyes nearing point B and with clear visual, over and out."

"Hold your position and wait for further instructions!"

"Hai, Ino-Bluebird."

—As Ino and Hinata observed their "target" from conceded positions…

Shikamaru was too bored to deal with Temari's troublesomeness. The woman had just arrived from along travel from Suna and now she wanted to roam around konoha. He was still lucky enough to be her escort…for all those years, these were the times that caused him to despise women especially when they held power over him, his mother is one, as Ino, and also Temari...well the Hokage wasn't a woman but still he was annoying when it came to him. He liked the old man but Sarutobi-sama had to give him this mission…it was more like baby sitting…

He sighed, troublesome blonde. He had better things to do like watching clouds, hang with Chouji or Asuma or maybe play Shougi. He wouldn't have to use so much effort in a pointless, time consuming activities such as shopping.

"Shikamaru, get your ass here and help me!" Temari shrieked at her lazy escort, who had the nerve to take his time in walking.

Temari slumped shoulders, she ignored the slow-paced man and smiled at the merchant who gave her a great deal on adorable dolls.

She held up her purchase and examined it like a true kunoichi. Looking for even the slightest tare on the doll, she wanted them to be perfect since she only wanted the best for her equally adorable nieces.

Those little girls, it was a good thing that they didn't inherit their father's undesirable traits, her brother Kankuro better keep an eye on those two…or their mother, his wife would…certainly carry out her threat and unsatisfied Kankuro was more amusing to tease. She snickered at her brother's possible reaction and his face would be absolutely…_priceless_

Looking back at the overly stuffed plushy, she gushed while imagining the way their faces would glow with child-like adoration when they would receive their gifts.

She always loved children but looking at Temari a tough kunoichi with a feisty attitude a person would think it was some sort of joke but that was entirely true. She loved to spoil them in every way possible. Those shining faces never fail to make her smile as their high pitched laughter fills her senses.

Shikamaru eyed the seemingly contented woman as she held the patched up doll in her hands. If he was honest to himself the toy wasn't half bad, it was at least cute that wasn't very manly to say but the point was that Temari had the expression of excitement on her face. He added, it suited her well, very different from the face she always wears.

To him, people may think he was too lazy to actually do anything but with an IQ of two hundred, Shikamaru was always observant. He prided himself for that fleet and he was positive that Temari was the right girl for him.

* * *

Neji did not lead Sakura to the Hyuga compound but to the basement of the hokage tower. She followed him willingly and interacted with his small talk. Neji then noticed her open mood but he brought her here for business and for her to be interrogation. 

He led her to a dimly lit room. It was at least six meters in length and five meters in width and all walls pitch black with a poor excuse of a light bulb hanging on the ceiling. Sakura felt a spark of rage well up inside of her.

Taking a seat on one of the stools, she crossed her legs and her arms on her chest.

"What happened?" She knew he wanted answers but weighing the options and his lie, she hated deception more than anything even if it was simple or false. Sakura decided to play.

"That was straight to the point."

"Focus…Sakura."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Where were you last night when the victim was killed?"

"In my room," she answered.

He looked at her as she rolled her eyes, "sharpening my weapons."

Satisfied he continued, "Did you sense the shinobi and their number?"

"Yes, one at first, he was in the near and made a lot of noise so I got to him. I don't know how many."

"Do you recognize those shinobi?"

Her eyes changed, "…no"

"Listen, this is serious and this incident rarely happens especially when in the village."

She snorted, "I you sure a bout that?"

"Stop playing games, Sakura." His tone slightly rose.

"Excuse me, last night, I only did what anyone would do if there are enemy shinobi. Blame your guards for their incompetence not me."

Sakura stared at Neji whose dark hair covered his face while he looked down. He was trembling and his grip on the table caused his knuckles to pale. "I was…it was my duty…" he said.

"I'm making it up for my mistake. Find who was responsible for killing him." He stared at her intensely.

"Are you accusing me?" She said.

"I just need answers…"

"I told you." He didn't believe her.

"Stop being so difficult!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to help you?" He said sounding indigent.

"What! You're trying to save your skin by doing this not mine!" She stubbornly refused.

"Then, what, do you know that all those people waiting in that room assume you were the killer?"

"They have no solid proof or evidence that I was even near the victim. It doesn't make me the killer."

She was dragging his patience, stretching his control to lengths like an elastic rubber band. He breathed deeply; she was at it again being difficult, incompliant and stubborn. Intentionally or not it was straining his control so wordlessly he left the room. Sakura was left to observe the boring room.

Sakura crossed her legs.

She lazily faced the door when there was shuffling. Holding the door knob was Kakashi, he gave her an eye crinkle as a greeting and behind him was Itachi, who simply smirked at her.

Inclining her head to the side, she acknowledged the men who took seats in front of her.

"You gave him a run for his money; I've never seen the little Hyuga so stressed."

"I know." Came her amused reply.

Kakashi shut his favorite little orange book. He started speaking.

"Sakura, you're not a child anymore, stop playing games. Neji's intentions are good."

"I don't want anything from him or any from them."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that you can't do all things your way?"

"I don't trust them."

After a while, she whispered, "I certainly don't trust _him_." Both men were defeated. She was still stubborn. They stood up.

"What is he then?" Kakashi said before leaving the room.

Sakura forcefully closed her eyes and exhaled. She stayed here for like a week and so many things have happened but it was still ridiculous. She reevaluated her situation. Groaning as she realized that…how could she be so stupid. They were just friend weren't they? How did he get to her, Sakura was cursing. It wasn't just Neji who got close but also Hinata. They were now important to her.

A little over thirty minutes the door opened. _One minute…twenty-seven seconds…_

She was pissed. After her realization, she could not do anything. It was inevitable so she was very pissed.

Sakura straightened herself when Neji came back followed by a man who had a serious aura around him, she noticed a large scar marred across his face.

He stood in front of her, sizing her up. Sakura rolled her eyes unaffected by his intimidation.

"Neji, wait outside."

"Hai, Ibiki-san."

He raised a brow at the girl's outward displayed of bravery in facing him. He mused most people would easily break under his scrutiny but her unyieldingness might prove her courage or her stupidity. He cracked his knuckles and begun…

"Hmm…you don't seem that threatening. They must have sent the wrong suspect."

"I highly doubt that. They were stupid enough not to figure the obvious."

"Please enlighten us; you seem to know more information than we currently have."

Sakura glared at him.

"Testy aren't we?"

They continued their game of charade. Ibiki sensed that the interrogation led no where and decided to use it.

"_**What's this?" he held the covered item.**_

"_**Just use it."**_

"Haruno Sakura, eh? Fits you well," he said scanning a scroll from his pocket.

"…"

"So you're the daughter of the famous Hyuga traitor."

_No response_

"Hmm…nothing's much but says here she ran away…with…interesting. How does it feel to be in the place you hate so much?"

"Hell, but I'm getting used of it."

He was amused by her language most Hyugas he knew were like domesticated lap dogs, leashed and whipped. She was actually speaking to him.

"This won't take long…"

As time passed it was nearing night fall.

Ibiki patted the scroll, thinking _…just what are you hiding little girl…_asHe watched her limping to the exit.

"Hyuga" Neji appeared beside him.

"Here." He tossed the scroll. Neji looked at him expectantly. "Wasn't much of use."

_Nodding._ "Who are we up against?"

"…" Ibiki was silent as he draped a strip of blue cloth on Neji's shoulder. Neji felt the cool iron imbedded on the fabric. It was jagged and worn.

He glared at its insignia.

* * *

So still think I'm paranoid...? Any ways schools back and my life's also back in order. Maybe I'll update a little longer…not sure. I know I'm updating very slow… 

Did I get Ibiki right?

**Than you very much**! I always enjoy reading reviews and I also consider them when I write my chapters.

- Tenten's okay…she's cool in the manga…but I made her like that to fit the plot. I'm working on my fight scenes now…try to make'em better.

**xXHyuugaSakuraXx** – thanks for being the first to review!

**Doommy**

**angelDina**

**nejisakura**

**NikkiTheHyugaChick **– thank really appreciated your review. Opened my eyes more.

**Cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams**

**al2010**

**Broken angel neko**

**Ithinkuknow**

**Chocolate-chan**

**LilAna**

**cuzUloveME**

**Lilimi**

**mepo**

**jawmaster**

**ichigo14**

**.'Sabaku No Annie'.**

**Blondy**

**amaZOnian**

**Bernah**

**13****th**** hour** – after reading your review I had to post the chap.

**Wow! 21 reviews. I'm so happy!!** Thank you very much!!

I know I updated late 2 weeks. I'm very sorry!! It's because of school…yup blame it all on education…I had to make a report on Bangladesh! It was long, believe me. Look it up on **Wikipedia** soo long.

… Tell me what you think? Review! Try to reach a least 20 (I'm very review-hungry. Their addictive…)

**Millii**


	6. Chapter 6

Uh…Hi!**-**_Hides under table_- Clarify a few things…first, Neji gave Ibiki the scroll which came from Hiashi, remember? It contains things like info.

I'm really sorry for the very _long_ update… so I'm not gonna say anything more. GO and READ!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

"Speaking"

'Thought'

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**Ibiki patted the scroll, thinking …just what are you hiding little girl…as He watched her limping to the exit.**_

"_**Hyuga" Neji appeared beside him.**_

"_**Here." He tossed the scroll. Neji looked at him expectantly. "Wasn't much of use."**_

_**Nodding. "Who are we up against?"**_

"…" _**Ibiki was silent as he draped a strip of blue cloth on Neji's shoulder. Neji felt the cool iron imbedded on the fabric. It was jagged and worn. **_

_**He glared at its insignia.

* * *

  
**_

**FATED**

**--  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that, the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I --  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

_**-Robert Frost

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 6**

**--  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura was trying to drag her unresponsive body back to the compound. It was difficult because her body was numb, and people were staring at her. She didn't mind because it really didn't matter, and she was thoroughly exhausted to care what went on in their minds. Vanity was the thought that was least in her mind.

Quickening her pace, she finally walked out of the busy streets, and nearer to the housing division of Konoha. Sakura was mildly irritated by the long walking distance it took to reach the Hyuuga complex. Sure, she could jump from roof to roof; nevertheless it took more effort and concentration. Call her lazy, but thinking of the distance between roofs and force it took to jump was not appealing when not needed. Walking only needed direction and taking slow and easy steps; little to no effort at all.

While walking along, she saw the outline of the academy building. It grew larger and clearer every step she took until it was directly in her line of vision. Sakura looked at it more closely, the outside walls were newly painted and the tile roofs seemed new. She smiled sadly remembering how she wished she could study there. She wasn't allowed to go to the academy since she was given 'special training.' Sakura couldn't help but laugh. The sound was empty and haggard like walking on an old dusty path, leading to the place which you avoided so much that you flee from it just to feel escape.

Looking at the ancient school, Sakura couldn't help but think what could have happened if she was ordinary. Not born to a clan, even being a civilian felt highly tempting, but she could only hope. It was not likely to change nor could she alter what had happened. It was the past. Harsh reality; she realized that long ago.

Colorful could be used to describe her life so far.

She never had anything normal, not even as a ninja, so naturally, she was curious. The young Sakura liked spending her free time spying on academy students. Her favorite part was breaking-in to the training area.

On some occasions she was caught by some faculty staff. Those situations were very comical. She enjoyed the chase. They always had a difficult time in pursuing her, but once she took a wrong turn and eventually bumped to her Hyuuga sensei. She was lectured and punished for creating mischief. She endured the extra laps and training because for her it was all worth it because Sakura longed to study in the academy; it was freedom for her. She could shape herself to what she wanted to be free, to be great!

She overheard that great ninjas where molded and taught in that place. She wanted her own way of being ninja, her own oath. Sakura was always envious of those children, she considered them very lucky.

But now, she thought otherwise. Her rigorous training had kept her alive. It was very ironic that those tiring days had bore fruit.

Engrossed with her reminiscing, Sakura didn't notice that she had stopped walking and was staring intensely at the school. She was brought back to her senses by creaking iron gates because a Chunin was locking the entrance. He must have seen her staring and was kind enough to greet her with a kind smile.

Burning with embarrassment, Sakura felt very awkward. She acknowledged him by smiling slightly and greeting him, "good evening," before walking away quickly.

She made a metal note to look for Hinata later and tell the younger Hyuga that they need to concentrate more on training. Sakura felt rather guilty for slacking off but nevertheless she did see improvement from the heiress; Hinata was improving.

It wasn't as rigorous as Sakura's regimen of laps but at least Hinata was happy. Sakura knew how high their expectation is. Poor Hinata was under so much pressure. It was enough to traumatize even the strongest of individuals.

Sakura twitched as the cool breeze passed her. It stung.

That was when she noticed the beige fabric covering her shoulder was slowly replaced with thick red. Blood was seeping through the fine material of her top-like-kimono. Sakura felt uncomfortable so she fixed the collar and tightened the sash, securing it. The blood, _her blood_ was staining her newly bought - she grimaced - rather costly shirt.

While mulling about her stained expensive article of clothing, Sakura was thinking deeply. She was a little worried, but irritation was more apparent in her current mood. _**They**_ were moving too fast but she would solve that problem later. Disobeying her would mean her attention and gaining her attention would mean their slit necks or whatever fitting morbid punishment she could think of.

She tried to organize her thoughts, but failed miserably. Her mind was still going haywire, though it didn't show much. Her face was neutral but she could feel tension building up on her shoulders. Her mind was showing her too many scenarios and inventing hundreds of what if inquiries that were too impossible and just too creative for her logical and rational mind. Maybe… she was just overanalyzing again? She never had this much to think about. Maybe, it was the place. Konoha brought back so many memories she wanted to forget.

Was this her punishment? Sakura's eyes lowered her eyelids, her long lashes obscuring her green eyes. If it was, then karma truly is a bitch… but what did she expect, sunshine and rainbows?

Sighing, Sakura banished those thoughts and turned her attention to her bleeding arm. Being paranoid would only lead to stress and that she didn't need. She cursed audibly; that interrogator was good.

He knew the weaknesses of the body but he was greatly aware that Sakura relied on her mind. But he was holding back, his questions were too general…was he withholding information from her? They couldn't condemn her for murder or treason because they had insufficient evidence. Plus, they saw the killer run.

Correction, they saw one of them make a break for it. Sakura was careful to dispose of the corpse. They didn't need to know about that. It would ruin everything.

She shook her head. She knew that Ibiki-san (yes, she called him that) was very capable of breaking her with her disoriented mind, so she was cautious of his actions especially since her recent migraine attacks were getting worse. Sakura made sure her mental blocks were sturdy enough. Entering her mind would be like a walk in the park. What Sakura dreaded the most would be that her secrets would be laid on a silver platter, ready for him to be devoured. She kept her mind empty during the whole interrogation so now, she felt drained and exhausted.

She pursed her lips and made a sour expression; there was another incoming migraine.

Sakura exhaled when the pain went way. She was under much stress these days and getting things straight would really help her sleep-deprived mind before things get out of hand and her work down the drain.

As the smell of blood finally reached her nose, she found it foul and unpleasant and it broke her from her musing. Sakura held her shoulder; she would have to bandage that wound and treat the others when she reached the compound. She was sure that she still had gauze left in her pack. It was starting to bleed profoundly; she could even feel small droplets running down her arm; Sakura shuddered, not liking the feeling, _the feeling of weakness, vulnerability_. But she was powerful and they needed her, she assured herself. She was still useful and her skills were valuable. The mission was not and will not be sabotaged.

She clutched her wound and continued on her way, avoiding any kind of distraction. This was really not her day. Sighing hopelessly, Sakura kept her senses focused on her second shadow.

* * *

"You are excused. You may leave." The Hokage dismissed Neji. Sarutobi watched his subordinate bow respectfully before taking his leave.

They were growing fast, the new generation. When was the last time he punished Naruto for performing his pranks? He laughed. He was old and recent events only proved his age.

He had to praise the Hyuuga prodigy. The boy, Neji was one of Konoha's most accomplished ninja.

Lighting his pipe, Sarutobi blew ringlets into the air. He watched the smoke slowly disperse. The news was disturbing. It seemed that whoever was responsible clearly wanted to play with fire.

One death count, two bodies and numerous suspects. The Hokage sighed. "Troublesome", he thought. Murder cases were hardest to solve without proper evidence but Ibiki was confident of the killer…maybe, just maybe. Sarutobi hoped he could rest peacefully tonight.

* * *

Ibiki gave him confirmation on the culprits but he wasn't easily convinced. They killed him alright, but why Hotaro of all Hyuugas? He was a reserved man albeit rough on the edges. Neji was able to dig through his personal files. It was clean which only confused him more. Was it random murder?

Neji decided to head home. Maybe a good night's rest would help calm his nerves.

Sakura looked at the old cobble stones, all in faded colors of autumn. Her gaze followed until the road diverged into two.

A fork in the road…

There was the right or the left. She stopped walking and contemplated which road she should take, the left or the right?

_**Right or wrong…?**_

_**Leave or stay…?!**_

_**Betray or… BETRAY?**_

"Shut up!" She suddenly shouted. Sakura panicked; her eyes were wide and unfocused. Blinking rapidly, she tried to recover from the shock. "It's back!" she thought worriedly.

_**You left them…betrayed them! **_

_**Does it hurt? **_

_**Do you feel lonely? **_

_**Alone, you're A-LONE…! **_

'Fight it…that voice!' Sakura was clutching her head. It felt like exploding. That voice was haunting her, clouding her mind, devouring her whole. Her faced was contorted from the immense pain.

'Her eyes! They're Silver?' The speaker was shocked. He watched from where he was perched. He saw pure agony etched on her face. She was in a fetal position, trying to shield herself from the pain. He watched her, unblinking. 'What's wrong, Sakura?'

_**Drip…drops… **_

Sakura immediately open her eyes.

_**Drip…**_

She touched her face.

_Gasp!_

'Blood?!' Thick liquid was trickling down her nostrils. She desperately wiped it away but it only stained her pale face.

_**You are cruel.**_

She was delusional.

_Blood was everywhere, smeared on the trees and dripping on the branches. The smell was awful! There were even crimson blotches on the leaves. It was pooling on the ground. _

She felt like drowning.

_**You deceive!**_

_Her eyes, they were Green._

Now Silver

_Then Green again_

Back to Silver

It was controlling her, manipulating her senses, flinging her at all directions and squeezing her at the same time.

It was too much for her; bile rose to her mouth and she emptied her stomach but it was not over.

_**You hate…! **_Sakura was starting to weaken.

Her control was wavering. The chakra coiled around her body, enveloping her in a cocoon.

_**FREE ME! **_It demanded.

She was shaking, struggling to control her body. She was fighting internally. That voice, she would never listen to it. She would never believe! It was not true…or was she only fooling herself?

_**FREE ME! **_It was commanding.

'No! She would never allow it. She could not forgive herself.

_**Free me…**_

"No!" Sakura said it louder with all the conviction she possessed. She closed her eyes as strong winds rushed past her. Leaves twirled and shifted as dust flew everywhere.

Then, it vanished like a gust of wind. Sakura was left alone.

It was an odd sensation like floating in air. Sakura felt numb and detached from the world. She was clearly exhausted and ready to fall flat on the ground.

'No.' A rustle of leaves caught her attention. Her eyes hardened immediately - there was someone following her.

Slowly she stood up, swaying a few times, but she was persistent. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. After a few short moments, she opened her once again clear green eyes. She wiped the blood from her nose. I bled too many times today she thought bitterly.

Watching the tress for any slight movement, Sakura kept her senses sharp as razors. Scrutinizing each direction, she found nothing.

'Odd…' She clearly felt something was amiss.

Not waiting for trouble, Sakura took off with lightning speed, jumping from one branch to the other. She didn't care if she collapsed at the gates of the compound as long as she reached there. Self preservation and panic filled her senses and alarm bells rang in her head.

She ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry guys…I was very lazy and how many months has it been? XD This was actually longer but I felt that cutting it would be best. I didn't want the chap to be dragging. Now, I'm working on a one-shot for a friend which she asked me to do like months ago. It based from a song and is in alternate universe.

Have you guys ever tried playing airsoft? It's just like paintball but instead of those big colorful balls of paint (I don't know what you call them) the ammo is much smaller and no stains. It hurts but it's FUN!!!

**Thank You!! **

Anime'princess'forever02

Miss Chocolat

Angelnessa101

.'Sabaku No Annie'.

xXSeiren-HimeXx

ohsoawesome

Lilimi

Blacksheep

Doommy

Anon

Petches

-ichigo 14-

Al2010

Jawmaster

Ithinkuknow

Sakura4eva

Ur1nonlyseatmate

Utsukushii Sakura

Emeraldvanvanessa

Spazztasticle

Mepo

Gkbv

xHarryPotterANDTwilight4EVERx

ong

I am really touched because people were nagging and cheering me on to finally finish this. It's weird but it helped. Hehehe…THANK YOU for your reviews and support! YAY! 100 mark!!! If I 4got some1 tell me!!!

DON't FORGET to REVIEW!! 

**Millii**


End file.
